Le Masque du Chrysanthème
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Le Chrysanthème porte un Masque, pour danser ses pas de passion. Sa Nacre est une chanson d'émotion mouvante, désormais convoitée. Car le Royaume Sombre recherche le Saint Courtisan Azur dont parle la Légende.
1. Le Dernier Tango

**« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : _Le Chrysanthème porte un Masque, pour danser ses pas de passion. Sa Nacre est une chanson d'émotion mouvante, désormais convoitée. Car le Royaume Sombre recherche le Saint Courtisan Azur dont parle la Légende._

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Gerome, Lucina.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Severa, Noire, Kjelle, Yarne, Nah.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia (mention de Cynthia x Gerome), Nah x Yarne (mention de Nah x Íñigo), Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher, Gaius x Sumia, Sully x Gregor, Stahl x Palne, Nowi x Vaike.

* * *

***...***

**A Cappella : Le Dernier Tango**

***...***

* * *

…

**Lieu ?**

**Temps ?**

…

* * *

L'heure de la valse sonnait.

« Belle Danseuse. »

Trois coups annoncèrent la Pleine Lune. La perle astrale du désir émoussait déjà ses sens. Ce piège se refermait sur son cœur, inexorablement…

« Voulez-vous devenir ma Courtisane ? »

Sa voix susurrait la douceur, voluptueuse ombre qui apaise la clarté de l'âme, éprise d'amour. Les langes indigo dansèrent un arc-en-ciel de pureté – mais le noir du désir l'attira dans sa pirouette.

« Vos pas sont une danse de passion, vos sourires une chanson d'émotion, et votre cœur une promesse de chrysanthème. Votre fleur a charmé mes sens et a éveillé la joie dans mon âme. »

_Elle_ respira : suffoqua, face à cette étreinte. Le tango du désir. Et la séduction parsema ses pas, ses mains, qui protégèrent le secret de son cœur : mais le masque trembla dans la clarté flageolante.

« Chrysanthème au Nacre d'Or et d'Azur, il vous faut enlever votre Masque. Nulle Fleur en ce monde ne saurait porter un. »

Le masque, le masque… à présent _elle_ comprenait. Pourquoi _Lui_ le portait sans cesse. Pourquoi _Lui_ voulait se protéger : garder le secret de ses sentiments, enfoui au fond de son cœur.

« Même _la Fleur à l'Epée_… ne doit échapper au regard des Souverains de l'Ombre. »

_Elle_ eût voulu lui dire combien _elle_ était désolée : désolée, de ne l'avoir jamais compris. Mais, à présent, il était déjà trop tard.

« Nous, les Souverains des Ténèbres… aimons voir le visage de nos Aimés… »

Tard, dans la nuit qui envahissait son ciel – où jadis volait un Chevalier Dragon – et annonçait l'ultime Danse de la Pleine Lune.

'_Pardon, mon ami…'_

« … »

Une main découvrit le secret de son visage.

« Alors, _petit Prince_, t'es-tu fatigué de te cacher sous cette parure ? »

Le dernier coup avait sonné.


	2. De la Fleur à l'Epée

**« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : Le Chrysanthème porte un Masque, pour danser ses pas de passion. Sa Nacre est une chanson d'émotion mouvante, désormais convoitée. Car le Royaume Sombre recherche le Saint Courtisan Azur dont parle la Légende.

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Gerome, Lucina.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Severa, Noire, Kjelle, Yarne, Nah.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia (mention de Cynthia x Gerome), Nah x Yarne (mention de Nah x Íñigo), Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher, Gaius x Sumia, Sully x Gregor, Stahl x Palne, Nowi x Vaike.

* * *

**…**

**Prélude : De la Fleur à l'Epée**

**…**

* * *

…

**Nuit sombre.**

**Ciel nuageux.**

…

* * *

« Hiiiiiiiiii ! »

Le ciel sombre jaillit brusquement – comme un éclair de rêve. Non, c'était… c'était…

…la réalité ?

« …ahhhh… ahhhh… »

La tête lui tourna. Un cauchemar. Un _cauchemar_. Oui, ce n'était que cela. Seulement…

…un cauchemar.

'_Pourquoi… pourquoi ai-je l'impression… _

…_de l'avoir vécu ?'_

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, comme étonné de ne trouver qu'une moitié de paysage, défilant prestement devant lui. Le ciel, sombre dans ses dessins de nuage, promettait un dessein aussi mystérieux que fascinant.

'_Je… je me suis assoupi ?'_

Un bandeau azur masquait son œil droit, comme le Protecteur de son secret. Aussi utile s'avérait-il pour cacher sa Marque de la Sainte Lignée, le porter gênait considérablement son champ de vision – perturbant souvent son équilibre. Dieu du Ciel, comment _lui_ faisait-il pour porter un _vrai_ masque _tout le temps_ ?

« Pffff… »

Le sombre Chevalier qui l'acheminait – à dos d'une féroce dragonne couleur de jais – lui jeta un bref coup d'œil en coin.

« … »

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa vision s'obscurcissait, la voix rauque le réveilla de nouveau.

« Ne desserre pas ta prise de moi. Je t'ai senti somnoler un bref instant, et je t'ai laissé faire, car tu as besoin de sommeil, mais il n'est pas question que tu tombes. »

Íñigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même. Son Protecteur n'avait pas changé, même après tout ce temps. Leur lien était devenu plus fort, plus puissant : mais le Chevalier Wyverne lui disait toujours directement ce qu'il pensait, sans nuance. Et le Prince ne savait guère si cela l'avait rebuté autant qu'attiré, dans les premiers temps de leur relation.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais à fond hier soir, et je ne me suis pas arrêté de la nuit… mais maintenant je ressens la fatigue… »

Les mains agrippées sur le torse de son ami, il sentait les puissants muscles jouer merveilleusement dans ses doigts…

« Ne te laisse pas aller. »

Il acquiesça doucement. Dans le silencieux envol de l'animal, les rubans colorés dansaient, comme des ailes d'un oiseau océan : la tunique bleue du Danseur chamarrait ses reflets d'or et de nacre dans la nuit. Quiconque eût aperçu le jeune homme ainsi paré, aurait bien eu du mal à reconnaître le charmeur et frivole Prince d'Ylisse Íñigo – Jumeau Cadet de la Sainte Lignée.

« Nous arrivons au point de ralliement. Tu vas pouvoir te changer et enlever ce bandeau. Je t'attendrai dehors. »

Il soupira de soulagement, un large sourire ornant ses traits vivants.

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'adore faire ça, mais… c'est pas toujours facile de se déguiser. Et, si quelqu'un me voyait comme ça… »

« … »

Le jeune homme sourit de nouveau, devant la silencieuse désapprobation. Lui aussi avait appris à lire ce langage parfois quasi animal.

« Je sais, personne ne doit me voir. Content ? »

« … »

'_De toute façon, j'aurais trop honte…' _

Le Regard du Masque Noir le couvait, inexpressif. Íñigo avait appris à apprécier ce silencieux – et jamais railleur – hommage de ce Protecteur fidèle, dont le dévouement ressemblait à une secrète – mais sempiternelle – nuit. Pourtant, quel genre d'homme resterait ainsi indifférent, lorsque son ami proche se travestissait en jolie Danseuse nocturne ? Il décida donc de le taquiner un peu, afin de tester ses limites.

« Je suis sûr que _la_ _femme_ que je suis plairait à bien des hommes, hein, Gerome ? Hé, mais maintenant que j'y pense, mêmes les femmes de ce bar me regardaient… ça se trouve, le moyen de plaire aux filles, c'est d'en être une… »

Ennuyée, la voix grave résonna à ses oreilles, tandis que son propriétaire caressa la puissante Wyverne posée sur le sol.

« Dépêche-toi. Si tu as le temps de bavarder, alors tu peux presser le pas. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. »

« Pffff, t'es vraiment pas drôle… »

Le Danseur bouda largement. Dans un bond léger comme un chat, il atterrit vivement sur le sol. Avant de s'engouffrer dans la hutte, il se retourna, l'air taquin.

« Je suis sûr que _Môssieur_ le beau Chevalier Wyverne doit passer ses nuits tout seul, avec ses livres de stratégies et de politique. A moins que ce soit Minerva qui te tienne chaud ? »

« … »

'_Décidemment, il est vraiment indifférent. Bon, bah au moins il ne se moque pas de moi…'_

Le Danseur disparut dans l'habitacle, sous le regard de son fidèle Protecteur.

* * *

…

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

**Palais d'Ylisse, Chambre Royale.**

…

* * *

Le petit matin accueillit un Prince épuisé – mais profondément heureux. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il avait fait ce qu'il aimait… ce, pour quoi il était fait…

_« Nacre et Soleil sont ma vie_

_Nous sommes ensemble, sur cette Terre _

_Et je danse pour vous dire ma passion. _

_Je suis la Nacre qui chante,_

_Et la Fleur qui valse. » _

Epuisé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit, aux baldaquins bleu or et orange nacré. Les motifs de dragon et de fleurs cousus sur son drap le protégeaient, comme une promesse d'amitié.

« … »

Les poupées le taquinèrent du regard, comme des dames chéries et amies de son cœur. Íñigo joua avec l'une d'entre elle, en riant – il était heureux, si _heureux_.

« Hi hi… »

Son ami était avec lui, et il pouvait enfin danser tout son saoul. Devant des personnes, qui ne le rejetaient pas, et se moquaient pas de lui…

'_Bon, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, et même pas que je suis un homme, mais bon, c'est déjà un début…'_

Un souvenir dansa en lui.

**« Gerome, j'ai… j'ai trop envie de danser. »**

**« … »**

**« J'ai peur de ce que diraient les autres… et… Luce, surtout. Mais… mais je veux le faire. Est-ce que… tu peux m'aider ? »**

Malgré la fatigue bien installée, ses oreilles se dressèrent pour capter le souffle humain d'un dragon nocturne. Il savait – malgré ses si _compatissantes_ recommandations – que le sombre Chevalier Wyverne restait près de sa porte, surveillant l'entrée de sa forteresse musclée et de sa concentration déterminée. Íñigo le soupçonnait même de dormir à cette place (pour le peu d'heures qu'il dormait). Debout, adossé devant la porte de santal, tel un fidèle et éternel Protecteur…

« Íñigo. »

« …hum ? »

Le sommeil l'emportait déjà dans ses limbes, mais l'autre persistait.

« J'ai raccommodé ce vêtement. Fais davantage attention à tes affaires. Il est inutile de gaspiller les ressources du Royaume. »

Un sourire – invisible pour l'autre, qui se tenait dans l'ombre – orna ses traits fins. Une Bague de Dragon Ténébreux protégeait l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Mais ce pas était si parfait… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ce bond ! Et c'est pas ma faute, si ce truc est pas assez solide ! Je dirai à Laurent de vérifier la qualité du matériel qu'il fait acheter… »

L'ombre du Chevalier Masqué déposa un présent près de lui – de la nourriture. Cachée au plus profond de son armure, l'autre partie de l'Anneau en Fleur de Nacre gardait le secret de ses sentiments.

« J'ai également préparé ton repas pour demain. Tâche de ne pas salir la chambre. »

Avec un sourire immense comme sa passion, le Danseur sauta – _imaginairement_ – au cou de son Protecteur ailé.

« Oh, mais c'est que tu es l'homme parfait, Gerome ! »

Embarrassé, ce dernier se retira prestement, malgré sa corpulence impressionnante.

« Cesse de parler comme ça ! »

« Hi hi hi... »

Etrangement, le puissant Chevalier Wyverne – qui ne cillait même pas sous la plus atroce des douleurs et restait de marbre devant le pire des affronts – semblait gêné par ces toutes petites piques mignonnes. Íñigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il se serait laissé aller à le taquiner beaucoup plus – s'il n'avait craint que ce dernier ne l'abandonnât pour ses secrets projets. Il décida donc de se montrer un peu plus _gentil_.

« Gerome, va te reposer. Tu as veillé toute la nuit pour m'accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que mon Protecteur tombe de fatigue, hein ? »

« … »

Devant le – _sempiternel_ – silence de son ami, l'Héritier Royal renifla de mécontentement.

« Allô la terre ? Ici ton Saint Prince Protégé. Je sais que tu ne dors jamais, et que tes cernes sont si immenses que ton Masque a parfois quelque utilité. Mais il faut quand même se reposer, et… »

Morne, la voix le coupa. Une cape sombre s'envola, son propriétaire disparaissant dans la nuit.

« Il y a un Conseil l'après-midi. Si tu ne dors pas maintenant, tu ne pourras pas te lever. Je refuse de devoir t'excuser auprès de Lucina et des autres. »

« Espèce de rabat-joie. »

Mais il souriait, alors que le sommeil le cueillait.

* * *

…

**Un peu plus tard. Hall Royal. **

**Non loin du Bureau des Administrations. **

…

* * *

_Je suis l'Ombre qui traverse les Ombres_

_Et protège l'éclat lumineux du Cœur. _

_Il est la Nacre qui orne l'Âme_

_Ce Joyau oublié au fond des Ténèbres. _

Le couloir – sombre et froid, comme lui – accueillait son ombre, lorsque ses propres ténèbres l'appelaient dans une traversée solitaire. Quel que fût le lien qu'il entretenait avec les Saints Héritiers, lui demeurait un loup de l'ombre.

Un loup solitaire, qui ne connaissait que le langage des crocs et de la lune.

_Mais la Lune sait danser, ne l'as-tu oublié ? _

« … »

Sa silhouette puissante – effrayante pour qui n'était pas son ami – se mouvait sans le moindre geste inutile. Lui qui aimait tant la Danse de la Lune, était pourtant aussi un miracle de force de beauté.

Mais de beauté sombre, impressionnante comme les Ténèbres et plus terrible encore.

'…'

Une pâle lueur.

Un autre était encore debout, malgré le Sommeil de la Lune.

« … »

Sans avertir de son arrivée, le Loup Solitaire pénétra la pâle clarté de la vie, regardant le seul être présent droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier – sans crainte – l'accueillit dans ses pas furtifs et puissants.

« Gerome ? Tu es encore debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu devrais te reposer. Personne n'est infatigable, même toi. »

Un – très – mince sourire étira les lèvres du Chevalier Wyverne. Les yeux de son Masque se portèrent sur la pile de feuilles présente sur la table ancienne.

« Tu es mal placé pour dire cela, Laurent. N'es-tu pas encore assis devant ce bureau à travailler ? »

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, en posant sa plume dans son encrier.

« Eh bien, ces comptes pour la gestion des ressources du Royaume sont d'une importance cruciale. Un Conseil se tient cet après-midi sur l'économie actuelle de notre pays. La Fête des Protecteurs a beau avoir apporté de la joie aux habitants, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire pour rendre le pays prospère et le peuple heureux. C'est mon devoir de m'y atteler. »

« Je vais t'aider à finir. »

Le sombre Chevalier Wyverne s'était installé en face de lui, sur une chaise ancienne en santal. Ils travaillaient sur le dossier pendant une bonne heure, lorsque soudainement, son ami rompit le silence.

« Tu as changé, Gerome. »

« Ah bon ? »

Sans lever les lunettes de ses comptes, l'Administrateur Royal grattait le papier de sa plume.

« Oui. Depuis un certain temps… il semble que tu t'autorises à éprouver des sentiments envers tes alliés. »

_Une plume de griffon_. Malgré son champ de vision restreint par le Masque, le Protecteur du Prince Cadet avait sans peine distingué le coûteux objet qui servait fidèlement son ami. Un cadeau de Lucina, sans doute. Car Laurent n'était pas du genre à dilapider les ressources royales pour un luxe quelconque.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi Íñigo comme Protégé. Et Lucina aussi. »

« … »

Le sourire du Mage Royal était visible sous la douce lueur émise par la bougie : et la plume de griffon dansa dans la pâle clarté.

« _Protégé_ et _Protecteur_. Je crois que vous formerez un des Saints Duos les plus harmonieux de l'Histoire. Il t'apportera autant que tu peux lui apporter. Sois-en sûr. »

Une douleur vrilla la tête du sombre Chevalier Wyverne. Le mouvement avait été imperceptible, mais les yeux aigus de son ami n'avaient pas manqué cette infime manifestation.

« Il y a un problème ? Tu sembles souffrant. »

Le puissant Protecteur se massa les tempes de ses doigts musclés, à travers le masque. Ce dernier cachait son expression de douleur – pourtant assez intense.

« Rien ne t'échappe, Laurent. En effet, depuis quelque temps… mes migraines me reprennent. »

Avec empathie, l'Administrateur Royal posa sa plume dans l'encrier – au précieux liquide sombre.

« C'est que tu as un souci, alors. Puis-je t'en demander la raison ? »

Sous le Masque, les yeux s'étrécirent.

…

**Les rubans bleus et or volaient près de lui. La tunique de nacre luisait doucement, comme à la Danse de la Nouvelle Lune. **

**« Tu es prêt, Gerome ? »**

**Il était incapable – **_**incapable**_** de dire son émotion. Non que cela eût été possible : la beauté et l'émotion sont parfois tout simplement **_**indescriptibles**_**. L'Être Suprême – s'il existait – avait oublié de donner un nom à cette valse, lorsqu'il avait créé cet être de danse et de passion. **

**« Íñigo, je n'approuve pas ta décision. Mais, n'étant que ton Protecteur – et non ton Guide, mon rôle ne consiste pas à contester tes décisions, mais à te protéger de tous les dangers. » **

**Les orbes noisette dansèrent devant lui – incertains devant ces mots durs mais protecteurs. **

**« Tu penses que je devrais choisir un Guide ? » **

**« … »**

**Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Le faire eût été une malhonnêteté à l'égard de son Prince : car la réponse qu'il eût fournie n'aurait en aucun cas été appropriée. Mais son Protégé résolut le problème, perdu dans ses pensées. **

**« Seul l'Héritier en charge de la direction du Royaume est tenu de choisir un Guide. Lucina a Dame Tiki à ses côtés, personne ne saurait avoir plus d'expérience et de sagesse pour l'aider. En plus, avec Laurent pour Protecteur… »**

**Dire la vérité. Crue et sans nuance. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, et offrirait à son Prince. **

**« Il ne s'agit pas d'elle, mais de toi. En tant que Prince Cadet, tu possèdes un pouvoir d'influence supérieur à ce que tu imagines. Le peuple attend aussi du Second Jumeau qu'il le guide vers la paix et la joie. »**

**Alors qu'il lui offrait la seule démonstration de compassion qu'il connaissait, les yeux noisette se rembrunirent, laissait l'éclat doré qui y dansait, se cacher dans les ténèbres de sa tristesse. **

**« Gerome, cela me… pèse. »**

**« … »**

**La tristesse dansait dans ces orbes noisette, habituellement si pétillants. **

**« Je… je ne suis pas insensible à ce qu'endure le peuple… et j'ai encore moins envie de laisser Lucina seule, face à toutes ces charges immenses pour elle. Mais, contrairement à elle… je ne suis pas taillé pour diriger, ou administrer comme Laurent. J'ai l'impression d'être un poids mort… et je déteste ça. »**

**Le Masque gardait secret sa propre affliction : car il n'était question de la partager avec lui. Il avait un Prince à protéger, et un homme à soutenir. **

**« Comme je te l'ai dit, mon rôle est de protéger le Prince Cadet de tous les dangers. Je resterai avec toi, quelle que soit ta décision. » **

_**Il en est de même pour Minerva. **_

**L'Ombre ne parlait que par énigmes. **

…

Une énigme que, pourtant, un habile Administrateur savait lire.

« Je vois. Tu t'inquiètes pour Íñigo. »

Le Masque cachait le secret de ses pensées. Seule une voix monocorde, au timbre inexpressif, exprimait une réalité sans nuance, quoique sensée.

« Ne te méprends pas. Je dois veiller à l'état émotionnel de mon Prince, pour qu'il soit en mesure de diriger le Royaume. Ni plus ni moins. »

Avec un mince sourire, l'Administrateur Royal reposa sa plume de griffon dans l'encrier – admirant le travail de sa calligraphie.

« De toi à moi, Gerome, nous qui sommes les Protecteurs de nos Saints Héritiers… il importe de comprendre notre relation avec eux, afin de mener à bien notre rôle. »

Le Masque s'était redressé, comme pour mieux comprendre ces paroles.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Contrairement à son Prince et Saint Protégé, Laurent avait le don de prononcer les mots les plus justes – les plus avisés. Chaque parole était façonnée dans l'argent, et valait son pesant d'or. Aussi le Chevalier Wyverne ouvrit-il attentivement ses oreilles.

« Même si nous sommes chargés de les servir… nous devons beaucoup à nos Protégés. »

D'un air un peu plus pensif, Laurent essuyait ses lunettes – pourtant déjà parfaitement astiquées, selon lui.

« La relation entre un Protecteur et un Protégé n'est pas unilatérale. Certes, nous assurons leur sécurité et leur bien-être… mais, en retour, ils nous inspirent la force d'être nous-mêmes, de les servir. C'est grâce à eux que nous pouvons accomplir notre devoir. »

Ses yeux aigus regardèrent le vis-à-vis du Masque, sans détour. Mais, contrairement à Íñigo, un tel regard n'était pas émouvant, ou perturbant, tant la passion, l'émotion, et le sourire le rendaient vivant. C'est un regard calme et posé, inquisiteur, mais jamais envahissant : et cela l'autorisait à exprimer ses soucis ouvertement.

« Fais-lui confiance. Ouvre-toi à lui. Il est peut-être parfois inconscient et impulsif… mais sa passion a quelque chose de profond et de vrai. Et… il a bon cœur, malgré ses défauts. »

Sa salive fut avalée au fond de sa gorge, dans un bruit rauque. Personne ne pouvait voir ses yeux se rétrécir, sous l'effet de l'émotion.

'_Je le sais, qu'il a bon cœur. Je le sais, qu'il est passionné. Je sais sa danse, je sais son cœur, je sais tout de lui. Je sais cela mieux que personne, mais même lui ne peut le savoir.' _

L'Administrateur Royal souriait à présent.

« Ne te dirait-il pas lui-même '_Gerome, arrête de te prendre la tête, chuis un grand garçon maintenant ?_' »

Le Protecteur de Lucina n'était peut-être pas un bon imitateur, mais nul besoin de talent pour y voir le sourire de leur Prince – parfois forcé dans ses moments de douleur, mais lumineux lorsqu'il était lui-même. Au lieu de cela, il choisit la facilité : se rappeler son impulsivité souvent écervelée, mâtinée d'une pointe d'insouciance…

« Dixit l'être qui a failli choisir Aversa comme Protecteur. »

Une légère goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe du Mage Protecteur. Elle n'était due en rien à la chaleur de la bougie, qui ne parvenait à chasser le froid de ce grand palais.

« J'en ai entendu parler… par Lucina. Est-ce… la vérité ? »

« … »

Même ce silence-là eût été _expressif_ de la part d'un être autre que lui. Laurent soupira – à la fois amusé, et un peu désespéré.

« Réflexion faite : surveille-le, il est encore… »

« …profondément immature. »

Quiconque d'externe à la situation eût pensé que l'homme méprisait celui dont il parlait, tant la voix était monocorde et froide : mais Laurent était incapable de commettre une telle erreur. Il connaissait trop bien cet allié fidèle pour se méprendre sur ses intentions.

« L'immaturité est une forme de sagesse, quelque part. Ne l'oublie pas, mon ami. »

« … »

L'ombre qu'il était se leva soudainement, comme emportée par le secret de ses propres ténèbres. Contrairement à _lui_ – et contrairement à ses amis – il n'était pas un être de lumière. Il évoluait dans l'ombre, et écoutait ses appels.

« Laurent, je te laisse. Je dois m'occuper de Minerva. »

Le Mage Royal le savait, et ne s'en offusquait jamais. Ce fut avec un sourire et une légère révérence qu'il le salua de son long chapeau.

« Repose-toi bien, mon ami. Et merci encore pour ton aide. »

Une cape sombre prit congé de lui.

* * *

…

**Petit matin d'Ylisse. **

**Bois à l'orée du Palais.**

…

* * *

« _Disparais._ »

L'Ombre obéit – dans un nuage d'effroi que n'eussent point renié les plus fervents Serviteurs du Dragon Déchu.

'…'

Sa Lance _Loup Solitaire_ avait tranché le fil de cette vie absente.

'_Retourne à la Terre d'où tu viens.'_

Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle : ces existences étaient une hérésie, et son seul devoir était d'y mettre un terme. Pourtant, en voyant ces pâles ennemis disparaître si vite devant l'Ordre de sa Lance, le puissant Protecteur de l'Ombre ressentit une profonde amertume :

Il leur ressemblait trop : sombre, vide, féroce…

_Noir._

**« Arrête de t'habiller en noir, Gerome, tu vas finir par me donner le cafard ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Chevalier Wyverne, que tu dois faire peur à tout le monde… »**

Une danse de sourire. Lumière, taquine…

**« Aux dernières nouvelles, 'tout le monde' n'est pas toi. Et je dois inspirer la crainte envers mes ennemis, tout en restant furtif pour mes missions. Je ne changerai donc pas de couleur. »**

_Lui_. C'est _lui_. Lui qui…

**« Mais t'es aussi mon Saint Protecteur, maintenant, hein ! Je ne veux pas qu'on dise : '**_**Oh, le Prince est hyper beeeeeeeaau, mais son Protecteur flanque les pétoches !**_**' Ça va faire fuir les filles, et je déteste ça. Allez, fais un effooooooort ! »**

…_lui_ qui danse l'émotion, encore vivante en lui…

**« … »**

**« Hé ho la terre, y'a quelqu'un ? Allô, le Masque, tu m'entends ? »**

…raconte tout ce qu'il ne saura jamais dire.

**« … »**

**Alors son visage peignit l'innocente vengeance de l'enfant. **

**« Bon, bah puisque c'est comme ça, en tant que Prince d'Ylisse, je t'ordonne de t'habiller en couleurs vives. Tu dois m'obéir, chuis un Descendant de la Sainte Lignée ! » **

Dieu _inexistant_ du Ciel, comment pouvait-il être _aussi puérile_ ? Gerome n'avait jamais saisi _comment_, et _pourquoi_, l'être en face de lui réfléchissait (si tant était qu'il réfléchissait, cela dit en passant).

**Sous le Masque, ses propres yeux s'étrécirent – mais **_**l'autre**_** n'écoutait déjà plus. **

**« Hum, hum, hum… voyons voir, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait te mettre de bien… oh, je sais ! »**

Le pire n'étant pas cela : non, après avoir empêché Minerva de le dévorer tout cru (à leur première rencontre, lorsque cet _idiot_ avait marché par inadvertance sur sa queue), avoir enlevé le nid de scorpions qui s'étaient installés dans la tente (le beurre possédait une compatibilité _regrettable_ avec les insectes), et l'avoir vu danser un nombre incalculable de fois sous le regard de la lune (seulement pour Minerva, seulement_ pour _Minerva)…

Le pire était…

…qu'il _écoutait_ ses âneries.

**« … »**

_Et qu'il aimait l'écouter._

**« Une armure avec des fleurs devrait faire l'affaire. Oh, et pourquoi ne pas ajouter un masque de Linfan ? Elle en a préparé un joli avec des petits soleils, et… »**

**Une belle main se posait sur son épaule, rieuse comme ses prunelles noisette de vie : mais lui l'écarta d'un geste – comme irrité par le soleil qu'elle dégageait. **

**Au fond de son cœur de métal noir, une plainte gémit la lumière fuyante. **

**« Tu as fini de parler pour ne rien dire ? Car si c'est le cas, j'aimerais pouvoir polir cette armure. Et finir ces comptes pour Laurent. Contrairement à certains, j'ai du travail à terminer. » **

**Son Armure Noire cachait si bien le moindre des battements de son cœur : mais son Prince, aveugle à l'évidence même, dansait sur la musique de ce requiem tragique, quoique inespéré. **

**C'était une valse dangereuse… **

**« Rabat-joie. Puisque c'est comme ça, va t'ennuyer à travailler… et ennuie-toi bien ! »**

**Mais **_**ses**_** yeux souriaient pour lui : et leur taquinerie perçait un trou lumineux dans son Armure de Ténèbres. **

…

Un mince sourire fleurit la bouche du Masque. Ces fleurs qu'il ne porterait jamais – restaient dans le secret de son cœur.

« Mon Saint Prince. Vous êtes tant… »

Même _lui_ n'en savait rien…

C'était son secret : le secret de son cœur, enfermé dans une Armure de métal – noire comme les Ténèbres où il évoluait.

« _Si je pouvais vous demander de…_ »

Il s'arrêta – foudroyé par sa propre pensée. Comment avait-il pu… !

'_J'ai encore parlé… cette…_'

_Cette Langue._

Comment avait-il pu…

…encore parler cette Langue Maudite ?

« … »

L'égoïsme avait ses limites. Eprouver de l'attachement pour un Saint Prince, c'était une chose (même si ce dernier avait _souvent_ le don de _l'inconscience exaspérante_), mais entraîner un être pur, dans un Monde d'Ombre…

« Minerva, allons-y. Je ne sens plus la piste d'ennemis. Chasse jusqu'à ce que ton estomac soit repu. Je savourerai avec toi le festin des chasseurs. »

Et il emporta les Ténèbres dans son Cœur.

* * *

…

**Bien plus tard.**

**Après-midi avancé. **

**Salle du Conseil. **

…

* * *

Une plume se planta sur la table – _exaspérée_.

« Non, mais il exagère VRAIMENT ! Regardez-moi ça, déserter _le_ Conseil organisé _exprès_ par Lucina… et pourquoi ne pas laisser son masque en compensation, avec un mot marqué dessus '_Je suis asocial, débrouillez-vous sans moi_' ? »

Une jolie figure accusa ces mots durs comme des poignards, lames cinglantes d'un réalisme sans nuance. Face à cette critique – dont nul n'osa parer l'acerbe tranchant – un seul inconscient (qui tenta d'apaiser son humeur) fit les frais d'une réplique bien sentie.

« Mais, Dame Severa… »

D'élégants yeux fardés tranchèrent, de leur éclat cuivre, cet élan de conciliation. Leur beauté n'avait d'égal que leur habilité à dompter le plus viril des guerriers.

« Oh, _toi_, l'épée parlante, mets-la en veilleuse. Et n'essaie _même pas_ de _parler_. Ça ne t'a jamais réussi, alors garde tes fantaisies pour ceux qui les comprennent – c'est-à-dire _personne_. »

Owain l'Exalté tenta de protester : mais sa bouche resta ouverte comme un poisson en manque d'air. Avec un doux soupir, l'Archère assise à ses côtés finit par la refermer, afin d'empêcher une asphyxie par _excès d'air_.

Ce n'était pas une chose dont l'Epéiste était incapable.

« … »

Devant la déroute du Maître des Armes, nul n'osa plus prendre la parole. Lucina la Noble, assise sur un trône de santal luisant, réfléchissait à de graves questions – tête penchée sur sa main, cette dernière appuyée sur le précieux accoudoir. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne prêtait nulle attention aux échanges de ses compères : et c'était suffisant pour tendre l'atmosphère. Afin de déjouer cette inhabituelle tension, la Mercenaire se tourna vers le jeune frère de cette dernière.

« Et toi, Íñigo. Tu pourrais pas râler avec moi, au lieu de faire un silence à deux balles comme le Masque ? C'est pas parce que c'est ton Protecteur, que tu dois pas médire de lui comme tu le faisais avant ! Je TE signale que c'est la seule chose qui me plaisait chez toi, et… Íñigo ?! »

Dans un coin d'ombre, le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée semblait étrangement silencieux. Cela était si inhabituel, que même l'élégante Mercenaire haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Elle coula un regard vers le jeune homme, qui restait en retrait.

_Ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère._

« … »

Un semblant d'inquiétude perça son cœur : il était aussi pointu que sa langue était acerbe. Pourtant, ses mots ne pouvaient dire la tendresse : aussi laissa-t-elle sa colère éclater.

« Hé, je _TE_ parle, Íñigo ! »

« … »

Il ne disait mot.

Alors l'inquiétude prit le dessus…

…avant qu'un son faible, mais irrémédiable, ne parvînt à ses oreilles.

« …zzz… zzz… »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de saisir la situation.

_Un ange passa._

Íñigo le Charmeur – XXVIIème Prince Cadet de le Sainte Lignée, Détenteur de la belle Nacre de Chrysanthème – _dormait_ en plein conseil de guerre.

« …zzz… »

Sa bouche en serait presque tombée de stupeur – tant la situation était absurde.

« …! »

Serein, le visage du Prince reposait doucement dans un rêve d'amour : chaleureux, tendre… telle était l'impression qui flottait de ses traits. Ses yeux fermés étaient si paisibles, son sourire si innocent – que même Lucina ne put s'empêcher de le contempler avec douceur, malgré l'infraction commise. Il restait son petit frère…

Seule Severa la Franche leva les bras au ciel – son inquiétude soudainement envolée.

« Mais JE RÊVE ! Le Prince Cadet DORT, pendant la réunion du Conseil. Mais c'est la décadence, dans ce Royaume ! »

Des rires fusèrent de tous les coins, mais ils ne parurent pas déranger le dormeur, qui continuait à sourire, paisiblement. Alors, mue par une brusque envie de se défouler, l'élégante Dame d'acier se leva de son siège pour marcher droit sur le jeune Danseur. Arrivée devant lui, elle saisit brusquement sa joue droite, sur laquelle elle tira sans ménagement.

« HIIIIIII ! Non, je vous en prie, ne me mangez point tout cru… votre beauté est telle que mon cœur s'envole à votre toucher, et… »

L'acidité pénétra brutalement son rêve sucré. Une langue narquoise se moqua de la douceur qui l'enrobait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne risque pas de t'arriver… mais tu fais bien d'en rêver, au moins tu en feras l'expérience une fois dans ta vie. Hé ho, tu m'entends, espèce de Prince à la noix ? »

Des prunelles noisette clignèrent vaguement, leur éclat rendu encore un peu brumeux par le manque de conscience. Lorsque le jeune Prince saisit un semblant de situation, un sourire un peu bêta orna ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Oh, Severa… que vous êtes jolie, avec votre… expression… coléreuse ? »

Le métal étincela dans les yeux cuivre.

_Flirter avec la Dame d'Acier ? _

Cynthia pouffa de rire sans retenue, alors que son ami Owain leva théâtralement les mains vers le Dieu des Epées. Lucina soupira gracieusement, tandis que Noire retint un doux couinement. Kjelle la Ferme elle-même renonça à garder son impassibilité, ses sourcils accusant une ombre exaspérée. Nah la Sage, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils – mais cette réaction demeura dans l'ombre.

« Prince à la noix, tu vas en tâter, de mon expression coléreuse ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, ton Protecteur ?! Hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait une bêtise, et qu'il est en train de la réparer, et que… »

« Severa. »

Une voix calme – royale.

D'un simple mot, Lucina la Noble pouvait en appeler au meilleur de ses compagnons – sans jamais exiger, sans jamais forcer. Fermeté et douceur perçaient tout à la fois dans sa voix, qui conduisait les siens vers un futur d'espoir.

« Severa, je comprends votre emportement. Mais connaissant Gerome, seule une bonne raison peut l'amener à agir ainsi. Attendons le retour de Laurent, et nous commencerons à ce moment. Íñigo, restez éveillé. »

Comme à contrecœur, la Dame d'Acier abandonna un Prince encore rêveur.

« Humph. Si Lucina lui fait confiance, alors je me tairai. »

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, un Administrateur Royal pénétra la pièce, rejoignant sa place à côté de sa Sainte Protégée – celle qui seyait naturellement à l'importante fonction qu'il exerçait.

« Veuillez pardonner ce petit moment d'attente. J'ai été dans l'obligation de modifier un compte rendu, pour cause d'un événement de dernière minute… commençons par le rapport des Affaires Diplomatiques. »

Ses lunettes se redressèrent sous son geste méthodique, étincelantes sous la lumière.

« Depuis le VIème Congrès de la Fédération des Royaumes, Ylisse a pu faire valoir son nouvel édit concernant l'égalité des races au sein du continent. Les Affaires Diplomatiques ont pris une tournure intéressante, avec la proposition de la Région de l'Aube concernant la découverte de nouvelles civilisations. Cependant, des émissaires se plaignent de la… _franchise_ de l'Ambassadrice d'Ylisse. Ils prétendent que la diplomatie devrait être la vertu première du Grand Royaume. »

Dans un silence unanime, les regards se tournèrent vers la concernée. Mais les yeux de cette dernière ne cillèrent pas le moins du monde.

« Ha, ils ont _osé_ dire cela. Culotté de la part de ceux qui clament leur dévotion pour la paix universelle… tout en imposant des pratiques d'esclavage sur les Taguëls. Je _déteste_ les hypocrites, ça me donne envie de leur jeter les plats des Banquets Diplomatiques… oh, c'est ce que j'ai fait ? Quel dommaaaaaaaaage. »

Un éclat acéré brillait dans les orbes cuivre – témoignant à lui seul de son sentiment d'indignation. Toujours majestueusement calme sur son trône de santal, la Grande Princesse d'Ylisse se tourna vers elle.

« Severa, pouvez-vous m'en dire davantage ? »

Alors que son amie s'apprêtait à vitupérer _allègrement_, une voix de femme – de femme impitoyable – la coupa.

« Les Ambassadeurs des Régions Mouvantes ? Humph ! »

C'était Kjelle la Ferme, XIIIème Grand Général-en-Chef des Armées d'Ylisse. Seule la dureté de ses prunelles grises rivalisait avec celles de la grande Dame d'Acier.

« Je connais ces malfrats. Ils prétendent appuyer l'idéal de Lucina, mais – dans l'ombre – forcent les bourgades les moins favorisées à leur verser d'exorbitantes redevances. Severa a bien fait de leur clouer le bec. Ça leur apprendra qu'on ne joue pas avec la Coalition d'Ylisse… »

Devant cette manifestation de _virilité_ pure, Íñigo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire désabusé. Pour en être une femme splendide, la Générale-en-chef était encore plus impitoyable que le plus dur des guerriers.

'_C'est bien la fille de sa mère. Sully était remarquable… et Gregor était le seul capable de leur inspirer le respect. Le problème, c'est que… moi, qui suis un homme… je suis aussi le fils de ma mère.'_

Ce fut heureux que la Ferme n'eût point remarqué cette expression de dérision : car si son respect envers Lucina était sans borne, il n'en était pas de même envers son jeune frère – qu'elle jugeait trop faible.

_Les faibles et les incapables n'ont pas leur place sur le devant de la scène. _

_Est-ce une faute, d'être sensible ? _

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je trouve les nouvelles recrues beaucoup trop molles et _gentilles_. Comment pourrons-nous inspirer le respect, si nos propres soldats sont des lavettes à peine dégrossies ? Je suggère que nous durcissions nos critères d'acceptation. A ce train-là, tout ce que nous risquons de former, c'est des combattants capables de fuir devant le danger. »

Avec un soupir calme, Laurent l'Avisé tourna un bref regard vers sa Sainte Protégée, comme attendant son signal pour manifester son avis. La Princesse lui fit un signe tout aussi calme : c'était elle qui allait prendre la parole.

« Kjelle, j'apprécie votre engagement, mais tous n'ont pas votre force. Est-il bien nécessaire de se montrer aussi dur envers les jeunes recrues ? Je ne voudrais guère qu'elles désertent toutes par dégoût de la formation… »

« Lucina, tu aurais dû voir ça ! Il _pleurait_ en duel avec moi, alors qu'on n'était qu'en entraînement, et… ! »

La Grande Générale-en-chef afficha une expression de mépris pur : tous savaient fort bien qu'elle faisait allusion aux nouvelles recrues dont elle assurait l'entraînement (et Íñigo garda secret pour lui, le fait que, _lui aussi_, il avait déjà pleuré lors qu'un duel d'entraînement contre elle !).

« Kjelle. »

Un seul mot – une seule réaction.

_Lucina d'Ylisse. _

La Ferme contempla cette expression déterminée – et consentit à offrir une justification.

« Lucina, je respecte ta bonté… mais sans une armée puissante, tout ce que nous avons bâti s'envolera en fumée. Je refuse de laisser notre Royaume s'affaiblir et courir vers sa perte. La Sainte Guerre a été trop meurtrière… »

Les yeux océan de l'Aînée de la Sainte Lignée brillaient de cette lueur, qui mettait ses ennemis à genoux – et ses alliés derrière elle.

« Moi non plus, je ne laisserai rien de ce que nous avons construit se perdre pour notre Royaume. Le futur de notre peuple bien-aimé en dépend. »

Cette grande Princesse d'Ylisse avait le don d'inspirer et de rassembler sous un commandement les cœurs qui touchaient son aura majestueuse. Ses mots étaient ciselés dans l'or de l'âme et étincelaient pour les yeux qui l'écoutaient.

_J'en fais le serment. Je consacrerai ma vie au bien des miens et de tous. _

« … »

Íñigo – doux Cadet rêveur, et volage Danseur à la Voix de Nacre – avait toujours admiré sa grande sœur. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était fier d'être de son sang – mais qu'une pointe d'amertume, aussi, perlait dans son cœur nacré.

'_Je ne serai jamais son égal…' _

« Luce… »

_**La Nacre de Chrysanthème n'est guère aussi blanche que sa Sœur le Blanc Lys. L'auriez-vous oublié, Saint Prince ? **_

Frederick, XIIème Grand Chancelier de la Cour, avait vu juste. Il n'était _pas_ l'égal de sa sœur – et ne le serait jamais. Jamais aussi blanc qu'elle, le Chrysanthème de Nacre cédait sa royauté à son Aînée le Lys.

« … »

'_A quoi… lui servirai-je donc un jour ?'_

Les échanges devinrent soudain un brouhaha sans intérêt. Lentement, son esprit se désintéressait de la réunion, criant concert qui le rendait sourd à cet orchestre, mais lui ouvrait le requiem de la solitude.

_**Le Blanc Lys veille le Timide Chrysanthème à ses côtés :**_

_**Est-il Royauté plus noble que sa Blancheur Immaculée ? **_

_Lucina._

Silencieux, il la contemplait.

L'unique femme qu'il gardait en son cœur – sans lui offrir une seule parcelle de désir. Celle qu'il aimait, sans oser lui révéler qui il était vraiment. Il était son petit frère – l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus, avec leur défunt père : et pourtant, en cette heure, il se sentit plus loin d'elle que de leur aïeul de l'autre monde.

_**Pour toujours son modèle, à jamais son exemple. **_

_Tu es la plus grande d'entre les plus grandes. La femme que j'aurais été n'égalera jamais celle que tu incarnes._

« Le Royaume Sombre ? Quelles fadaises vas-tu encore nous sortir, _Administrateur_ ?! »

Son esprit émergea brusquement, revenant à la réalité d'un concert disharmonieux. Ses yeux clignèrent – comme captant les notes d'une danse chaotique, maladroite.

« Fadaises ! J'en ai assez, assez ! »

Kjelle s'emportait contre quelqu'un : rien d'exceptionnel (selon Íñigo). Mais ce qui était étonnant, c'était que ce quelqu'un n'était pas moins que Laurent l'Avisé, grand Administrateur du royaume – s'il en est. La patience de ce dernier était sans limite, mais sa fermeté n'avait rien à envier à quiconque.

« Ce ne sont nulles fadaises, Kjelle, mais des rumeurs colportées par nos espions : et j'ai confiance en leur rapport, je les ai choisis moi-même. Nous ne pouvons négliger cette information. Tous les Royaumes ayant nourri une confiance aveugle en leur force se sont effrités : ce ne sont point les exemples qui manquent, hélas. »

« Mais on n'a pas de temps ou de personnel à gaspiller sur des rumeurs ! Si encore, nous avions les moyens… mais aucun d'entre nous ne peut se permettre de partir comme ça et de laisser ses charges ! Et je me vois mal envoyer les soldats que je forme dans une mission pareille. Ils ne sont même pas capables de reconnaître une épée d'une lance. Les recrues sont encore plus molles qu'à l'ancienne époque, et quant à… »

A son tour, Lucina la Noble coupa fermement – mais sans brusquerie – Kjelle la Ferme. Soucieux, ses yeux azur reflétaient un éclat lointain, capable de lire les augures du monde. La Marque de la Sainte Lignée se dessina brièvement dans un rayon de soleil.

« Il est vrai que le temps et le personnel nous manquent. Kjelle a raison sur le fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut abandonner ses charges ici, même temporairement… mais, tout de même, une telle rumeur m'inquiète. Si cela m'était possible, je me rendrais sur place pour enquêter. A qui pourrions-nous confier cette mission ? »

Une Chevalier Pégase bondit allégrement sur le devant de la scène.

« Moi, Lucina, moi ! Je vais en profiter pour tester mes nouvelles approches, et voir si ma Super Technique d'Espionnage Héroïque fonctionne… »

« Non, Cynthia, il n'en est pas question. Vous resterez ici, pour vous occuper des Pégases et des chevaux. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir leur parler. De même, Laurent a toute la gestion du Royaume en charge, Owain s'occupe de l'Armurerie, Kjelle de l'Armée, Noire des Affaires Domestiques, Severa des Affaires Diplomatiques… Yarne est toujours mission avec Brady, et Nah doit toujours traiter avec les réfugiés Manekete. Il ne reste personne pour… »

Soudain, alors que son regard songeur scannait les alentours de leur table, un déclic parut se faire. Les orbes bleus s'arrêtèrent sur son jeune frère, qui n'avait dit mot depuis un long moment.

« Íñigo… je viens de m'en souvenir. Où en sont les Affaires Sociales ? Quelle est la situation actuelle ? »

Il sourit gaiement – ignorant le pincement qui lui tordait le cœur.

« C'est le point mort, Luce. On dirait que tout le monde est renfrogné et boude, que ce soit chez les nobles ou le peuple… la Fête des Protecteurs avait remis un peu de baume dans le cœur des gens, mais depuis, nada ! Je me suis presque fait jeter par cette fille à qui j'ai proposé un thé hier soir, et… »

Cynthia pouffa de rire, tirant un pied-de-nez à une Severa et une Kjelle passablement énervées. Mais la Sainte Princesse ne leur prêta aucune attention.

« Oui, c'est vrai que les Affaires Sociales doivent être plus calmes, depuis que la Fête des Protecteurs a pris fin. Sans compter que la présence de Chasseurs de Tête incite les gens à la plus grande prudence… et donc à minimiser les réjouissances. S'il y a un poste qui pourrait être temporairement vacant, ce serait celui-là… »

« Oh, Luce, je te vois venir ! Et ma réponse, est… »

Elle alla droit au but.

'_Luce, pour vous mes amis.'_

« Íñigo, cette mission de reconnaissance sur les rumeurs concernant le Royaume Sombre… pouvez-vous vous en charger ? »

Alors, d'une révérence élégante pour un Danseur comme lui, le jeune homme se leva devant son public. Et salua gracieusement ses confrères.

« Ma noble sœur, rien de ce que vous demanderez restera vaine requête. Vos commandements sont des ordres pour moi. »

Etait-ce le début d'une nouvelle aventure ?


	3. La Sainte Légende des Deux

**« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : _Le Chrysanthème porte un Masque, pour danser ses pas de passion. Sa Nacre est une chanson d'émotion mouvante, désormais convoitée. Car le Royaume Sombre recherche le Saint Courtisan Azur dont parle la Légende._

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Gerome, Lucina.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Severa, Noire, Kjelle, Yarne, Nah.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia (mention de Cynthia x Gerome), Nah x Yarne (mention de Nah x Íñigo), Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher, Gaius x Sumia, Sully x Gregor, Stahl x Palne, Nowi x Vaike, Cordelia x Virion.

* * *

**…**

**Allegro Vivace : La Sainte Légende des Deux**

**…**

* * *

**…**

**?...?**

**?...?**

**… **

* * *

_**(...)**_

_**Deux par deux.**_

_**Toujours deux par deux. **_

_**Les Saints de la Lignée Azur sont de retour dans le Royaume.**_

_**Elle, le Seigneur Bleu, montre l'Or pur de sa noblesse **_

_**Blanc Lys qui protège les siens et combat pour l'harmonie.**_

_**Lui, le Courtisan Azur, offre l'Orange perle de son âme **_

_**Chrysanthème de Nacre qui danse la joie et chante la vie.**_

_**Si grand est leur Pouvoir**_

_**Que les Sombres Mains **_

_**Convoitent leur Destinée. **_

_**(…)**_

* * *

**…**

**Royaume d'Ylisse, **

**Journée ensoleillée. **

**…**

* * *

« …et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… fin. »

Un silence immense accueillit cet épilogue… un peu plat.

« … »

« … »

Plat – extrêmement _plat_.

_L'Epée Exaltée danse le Théâtre des Héros, _

_Où la Lumière raconte ses Prouesses au Soleil._

_Mais, qu'en est-il de ce soir où la Lune Nouvelle _

_Engloutit l'Espoir en son Sombre Eclat ? _

« …geuh ? »

Même un jeune et charmant Danseur – habitué aux folies de son compère – cligna des yeux, l'air profondément hébété. Il n'en fut pas de même pour leur grouillant auditoire, qui lança un hurlement de frustration.

« …c'est tout ?! »

Et la ribambelle de gamins se transforma en une vague de furie, qui engloutit les deux hommes.

« Mais c'est rasoir, comme histoire ! Monsieur le Conteur, vous z'avez fait mieux ! »

« Dites-lui, vous, là ! Monsieur le Prince ! »

« Remboursez ! Remboursez ! »

Toujours ahuri, un royal Mercenaire contemplait son collègue, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus (Naga savait pourtant ô _combien_ ce dernier arrivait à le faire tomber des nues : mais aujourd'hui… !). Ce ne fut que lorsque des piaillements geignards assaillirent ses oreilles, sur lesquelles on tira sans ménagement, qu'il couina de douleur. L'Epée Exaltée tenta d'apaiser ce flot dangereux, mais sa Nacrée Cousine roula des yeux.

« Je suis complètement d'accord avec eux, Owain. Habituellement, je pige rien à tes histoires, mais c'est à cause de ta façon de parler, pas parce que c'est ennuyeux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner. T'as rencontré une fille, elle t'a _conté_ une histoire sous les couettes et… »

Une arme soudainement exaltée étincela devant lui : mais ce fut à peine si le jeune Prince cilla. La danse des grands moulinets de l'épée ne parvint qu'à le laisser _blasé_.

« Contrairement à toi, mon cher _cousin_, je ne passe pas mon temps à courir les Damoiselles – et à me faire rejeter par elles, soit dit en passant (/_une moue boudeuse pinça les lèvres de son interlocuteur_/). Certains d'entre nous consacrent leurs talents au Royaume… »

Devant la diatribe de l'Epée Exaltée, Íñigo s'avança, profondément indifférent : puis, d'un geste blasé par l'habitude, il pinça le nez de l'Epéiste entre ses deux doigts, avant de le laisser couiner et – ainsi – abaisser le danger de sa lame.

« Morbl-AÏE ! »

« Espèce _toi-même_ de cousin, moi aussi je me consacre au bonheur du Royaume ! Je suis là, à t'écouter – et je t'assure que c'est un effort immense – pour préparer toute cette scène et… »

Une Main Exaltée dégagea sa prise en une féroce torsion de poignet : mais, loin de s'adonner à une quelconque violence, son Détenteur proclama dans le ciel…

« Palsambleu ! Morguienne, inspiration côtoie le ciel de mon âme éthérée !»

Devant cette explosion de pur non-sens, Íñigo renonça à toute forme de communication.

'_Pâle sans quoi, mort d'hyènes est pire sans ration des côtes de miel à démons atterrés ?!'_

« Bon sang, Owain, préviens avant de devenir fou ! Ou alors… tu étais en train de m'insulter, là ? »

« Oh, éternelle divinité des immensités éthérées de l'art, guide mon esprit vers le rayonnement de son illumination ultime ! »

Complètement incrédule, le Cadet de la Sainte-Lignée observa son cousin, en proie à son mystique état de démence avancée.

« Euh… Owain ? »

« Sang de mes ancêtres, barbe des dragons de l'au-delà ! Royale décadence des épiques décennies, susurre à mon âme perdue les mots de son courage enfoui… »

'_Ça y est, il a perdu la boule. Je le savais, que ça devait arriver… les Attaques Légendaires et les Noms à Rallonge de Techniques Incompréhensibles, ça fait déjà pas bon ménage avec un cerveau normal… donc, comme il s'agit du __**sien**__… tant pis, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution.'_

Un fourreau finement ciselée étincela sous le soleil.

« Et que vive à jamais la glorieuse renommée de notre épique légende, au cœur des… /_choc brutal sur la tête_/ …AÏEEEEEUUUHHHHHHH ! Mais ÇA VA PAS, Íñigo ?! »

Ce dernier – l'air un peu trop neutre – rangea l'objet contondant à sa ceinture de combat.

'_Ouf, il a retrouvé la raison. Enfin, le peu qu'il avait déjà.' _

Ses prunelles noisette semblaient légèrement trop brillantes, en comparaison avec sa digne attitude.

« Et c'est à MOI que tu dis ça, cousin ? Je te signale que tu viens de faire un voyage _ultimement légendaire_ _d'une épique_ _illumination _dans le monde astral de l'absurdité. Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir offert un billet de retour. Ça m'aurait ennuyé, pour notre famille et notre royaume, que les innocents yeux que voici assistent à ce triste spectacle. »

Il faisait bien entendu allusion aux enfants qui les entouraient – encore que ces derniers semblaient s'être bien amusés.

« … … …combien de temps ? »

« Hein ? »

D'un air suspicieux, Íñigo fixa son cousin dans les yeux, mais ce dernier semblait avoir retrouvé (dans la mesure du possible) ses esprits.

« Combien de temps… suis-je _parti_, comme tu dis ? »

Complètement ahuri – une fois de plus, le Mercenaire leva les mains au ciel (en prenant soin de cacher son envie purement _nerveuse_ de rire).

'_Peut-être qu'il m'a contaminé avec sa folie génétique ? Dans ce cas, j'espère que Luce a été épargnée, pour le bien de notre Royaume…'_

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?! En tout cas largement trop longtemps, ça c'est sûr ! »

« Pfff… tu sers vraiment à rien ! Quel bel exemple tu donnes à ces enfants ! »

'_Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?!'_

Alors que le jeune Prince s'apprêtait à sortir son fourreau _de nouveau_ (il fallait bien se faire plaisir, de temps à autre), le théâtral Epéiste coupa toute velléité de vengeance.

« D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui a peu de travail ces temps-ci (/_nouvelle moue de l'autre_/), tu as une mine de papier mâché… comme ton Protecteur, d'ailleurs. C'est à croire que vous avez veillé les deux ensemble toute la nuit… »

La moue de la lèvre devint tic nerveux. Cette question inopinée eut au moins l'avantage de lui faire oublier ses interrogations quant à la santé mentale de son cousin.

« Q-qu'est-ce que t-tu racontes ? N-non, on n'a pas… »

Les yeux dorés de l'Epéiste percèrent soudainement un trou dans son armure nacrée. Cette dernière n'était faite que de doux sourires et de charmeuses paroles : et face à une absence totale de simple _bon sens_, c'était loin d'être suffisant.

« Attends, ne me dis pas, que, tous les deux, vous avez… »

« Hiii-hein ?! »

Sa voix d'ordinaire simplement légère côtoya involontairement les aigues.

'_Non, Owain, NON ! Tais-toi, pour l'amour de toutes les filles du monde… !'_

« Je le savais, je le SAVAIS ! Ne dis rien, j'ai deviné… c'est vrai que vous êtes à ce point proches… »

Sainte Naga, c'était Owain qui lui faisait un clin d'œil ?! Désormais à mille lieux de toute vengeance familiale, le Prince Cadet bafouillait des protestations mêlées de crainte.

« Ce… c-ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines… ! »

La rougeur menaçait de transformer son visage en tomate cuite.

_Encore un inconvénient d'être le fils d'Olivia la Timide, la grande Danseuse Cœur de Rose. _

« Oui, ensemble, vous avez… »

D'un air entendu, Owain l'Exalté souriait en hochant la tête – comme si le Grand Sage de Naga partageait les secrets de la vie à ses mystiques oreilles. Íñigo, lui, crut mourir de _honte_.

« …vous avez veillé toute la nuit pour vous entraîner à l'épée ! Bravo, Íñigo ! Je savais, derrière ton attitude insouciante, tu prenais à cœur ton devoir de grand Héritier Royal, épris de justice et d'amour pour le monde ! Sang de dragon, barbe de griffon ! Par égard pour ta vertu, je consens à te communiquer la Voie Secrète du Manuel de la Justice, afin qu'il te guide sur le chemin de l'honneur et… »

'_Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, de ton Manuel de la Justice !'_

Fort heureusement, le Manuel de la Justice – et son auteur, surtout – était trop _bête_ pour évoquer des scènes torrides (rating M ou NC-17 pour les habitués).

'_Quel abruti. J'espère que ma sœur et moi on a pas trop de ses gènes… la Sainte-Lignée ne s'en remettrait jamais.'_

« Ah, Íñigo ! Comme j'admire votre relation pleine de force tendre et de virile attention ! Votre profonde amitié émouvrait le plus dur des hommes… et la plus sordide des femmes ! »

« … »

'…'

…après avoir frôlé l'insolation émotionnelle, le jeune Danseur manqua de peu l'apoplexie intellectuelle. Heureusement – il y a tout de même des _avantages_ à l'incohérence mentale – son cousin s'était retourné vers les enfants, absorbé par une nouvelle idée.

« Hé, les amis ! Une histoire gratuite, ça vous dit ? »

« Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais ! »

Avec cet enthousiaste sourire qui savait galvaniser l'attention des plus jeunes, le talentueux Conteur embarqua son public dans une épopée de grands héros et d'épiques destinées.

« C'est l'Histoire d'une Légende. L'Histoire d'une Union… d'une Sainte Union. Oyez donc, peuple du Saint Royaume… »

* * *

**…**

**?...?**

**?...?**

**…**

* * *

_**C'était la Légende.**_

_**La Sainte Légende des Deux. **_

_**De deux êtres liés par le sang, qu'un héritage liait par le cœur. **_

_**Elle le chérissait : il était sa chair, il était son frère. **_

_**Et lui l'aimait : elle était sa sœur, elle était sa moitié. **_

_**Ils étaient la famille d'un tendre sentiment partagé.**_

_**Mais lui voulait tant plaire et éblouir, que ses pas dérivaient vers les ténèbres, là où sa lumière nacrée était bien trop belle pour laisser indifférent. **_

_**« (…) »**_

_**« (…) »**_

_**Un sourire immense peignait, de charme, celui qui en incarnait la fleur. Mais sa Blanche Sœur ne souriait pas.**_

_**« (…) »**_

* * *

**…**

**Soirée avancée. **

**Château d'Ylisse.**

**…**

* * *

« Pffff. Heureusement que je vais partir en mission dans un autre Royaume. J'aurais pas pu supporter un jour de plus avec Owain… »

'_Quoiqu'avec Gerome, ça risque aussi d'être quelque chose…'_

Etouffant à peine son envie de rire, le jeune Mercenaire songea aux discussions – ou plutôt à _l'absence_ de discussion – qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

'_Dans le pire des cas, s'il est vraiment trop bougon, je danserai pour lui. Ou encore…' _

« Íñigo. »

…_**je chanterai.**_

Le Prince sursauta soudainement, en entendant son prénom.

« Oh, Luce, c'est toi ! Je me préparais à partir, pour la mission de la Région Sombre. Laisse-moi deviner : tu veux que je te ramène un souvenir ? Une arme spécialement de là-bas ? Un livre de leurs stratégies spécifiques ? »

Mais, d'un geste, l'Aînée de la Sainte-Lignée balaya la gentillesse de son jeune frère.

« Êtes-vous… sûr d'être pleinement prêt pour cette expédition, Íñigo ? Si nécessaire… je puis… »

D'un ton faussement réprobateur, le Joyeux Chrysanthème réprimanda sa Sœur le Blanc Lys.

« Voyons, Luce ! On a déjà décidé ça au Conseil, on va pas revenir là-dessus. Les autres trouveraient ça bizarre… sans compter que Kjelle et Severa sont déterminées à me traiter de lavette indécise, donc, si je veux avoir une chance avec elles… et puis c'est pas toi qui disais : '_Il ne faut jamais revenir sur une décision prise_ _en connaissance de cause_' ? »

Sous la pâle clarté de l'astre lunaire, la mine de la Princesse d'Ylisse était trop grave.

« S'il n'était question que d'une parole sur laquelle revenir… je préférerais amplement parjurer cette dernière, que de vous perdre. »

« Lucina… »

Que répondre d'autre, face à une telle attention ? Íñigo le Charmeur ferma un instant les yeux, restant silencieux. Puis – dans un éclat d'honnêteté – abandonna tout artifice, dans le noisette pur de ses orbes.

« Je te promets de veiller sur moi. Et d'ailleurs… je ne serai pas seul. Mon cher Protecteur m'accompagne. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce tendre moment que la Grande Princesse d'Ylisse – mais avant tout, Grande Sœur de son Unique Famille – consentit enfin à la sérénité.

« C'est d'ailleurs ma plus grande source de tranquillité. Je me sens rassérénée à l'idée qu'il veillera sur vous et empêchera toute décision erronée. »

« Hé hé, bien sûr que… hé ! Tu veux dire, par là, que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Non, mais… ! »

Devant l'air médusé de son Cadet, la Lame Blanche rit soudainement – ses traits illuminés par ce magnifique _quelque chose_ qui étincelait dans ses yeux bleus. Content d'être à la source de ce _sourire_ (quoique vexé par ces mots), le jeune Danseur bouda comme un enfant pendant toute la soirée.

* * *

**…**

**Au même instant. **

**Non loin de là.**

**…**

* * *

'_Je sais, Minerva. Il n'aime pas que je m'absente trop longtemps. Mais j'ai besoin de distance… ne serait-ce que pour veiller sur lui.' _

La lien entre sa monture et lui était tellement fort, que nulle parole ne semblait nécessaire pour comprendre la moindre de ses manifestations relationnelles. Pourtant – d'un air un peu trop menaçant – l'immense dragonne continuait à le contempler avec intensité, lui grognant des réprimandes bien senties. Mais lui s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

« Tout est prêt. Les provisions, les armes, la carte… »

'_Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'assurer que __**lui**__ le soit. Le connaissant, il est capable de se comporter comme si nous partions en voyage d'agrément…' _

Retenant de justesse un soupir (mais pourquoi avait-il tendance à exprimer bien plus d'émotions que nécessaire, quand il s'agissait de _Lui_ ?), le puissant Chevalier Wyverne ferma le coffre à victuailles.

« Monte la garde, Minerva. Je dois m'assurer qu'il aille bien. »

_**Bien sûr. C'est ce que je disais depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas…**_

Il ignora la remarque et marcha souplement dans le jardin, se rapprochant du palais.

De son point d'observation isolé, il observa la silhouette de son Saint Protégé, en pleine discussion animée avec sa sœur : puis – s'attardant un peu trop sur son sourire et ses traits lumineux – se décida pour une dernière ronde solitaire.

_**Déjà de retour ?**_

« Oui. Il est avec notre Princesse, par conséquent je ne m'inquiète pas. Je préfère m'assurer que personne n'erre dans le coin… je n'ai pas oublié la mésaventure de la Fête des Protecteurs. »

_Si un quelconque ennemi en veut à mon Prince, je le tuerai sans sommation._

Son immense compagne le regarda plus calmement – puis se décida à mâcher un os, vestige de son dernier repas.

_**Va donc, mais ne néglige pas ton Protégé. Tu sais comment il est. **_

« … »

'_Ça, oh que oui, je le sais.'_

* * *

**…**

**?...?**

**?...?**

**…**

* * *

**L'Ombre aimait la Lumière : c'était un fait. **

**Mais son Amour était sombre, sombre comme l'avidité qui n'a plus que son obsession comme raison d'être. **

**« Cette fois, les Saints Jumeaux possèdent leur Protecteur. Ils ont su faire appel à ceux qui peuvent les préserver… »**

**« … »**

**« Et ce ne sont pas n'importe qui. L'un est le plus avisé des Administrateurs du Royaume, dont les yeux sont capables d'éclaircir le moindre des dilemmes. Quant à l'autre… c'est le plus puissant et dévoué des Maîtres Dragon. Autant dire que le premier déjouera nos stratagèmes et que le second nous traquera jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive. » **

**« … »**

**Un rire **_**coupa**_** cette inquiétude d'un coup d'épée. **

**« Le Saint Courtisan est facile à manipuler. Son âme sensible réclame tant l'attention et l'amour… qu'il se laissera piéger par nos manigances. Et la Sainte Lord aime trop son frère pour l'abandonner aux Ténèbres. C'est donc leur pureté d'âme à tous les deux… qui signera leur perte respective. » **

**L'Ombre savait rire – malgré ses secrets.**

* * *

…

…

« … (Hnnn !) »

Dans l'autre face des Ténèbres, les yeux du Masque tressautèrent d'incertitude.

'_J'ai comme… un mauvais pressentiment.'_

« … »

Et percèrent les dangers de la nuit – pour arriver au cœur d'un aimé.

'_Íñigo.'_

« _…Mon Prince ?_ »

Rien.

La nuit était paisible.

Bien trop…

'_Je dois me faire des idées…'_

Le silence, de nouveau. Calme comme la nuit, qui pourtant, chamarrait des secrets dangereux ou merveilleux. Dangereux, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ombres attaquant les siens, et merveilleux, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Prince dansant la Lune.

**« Je suis sûr que **_**Môssieur**_** le beau Chevalier Wyverne doit passer ses nuits tout seul, avec ses livres de stratégies et de politique. A moins que ce soit Minerva qui te tienne chaud ? »**

Cruelle ironie – comme la main du destin qui le tenait, et l'emprisonnait. Mais qui sait, si cette fois, il ne s'était de lui-même rendu prisonnier de ses doigts parfois veloutés, sous la cruauté de son étreinte.

« Íñigo… »

Son nom. Son nom. Humain, sans doute. S'il avait fallu lui donner un nom dans la Langue Animale, sans doute qu'eût été choisi quelque chose de plus noble, de plus parlant : quelque chose qui racontait la Danse du Désir, l'Eclat de la Passion, dans un voile de Lune et un bouton de Chrysanthème.

_Du fond de la mer, l'oiseau bleu polit la nacre du cœur… _

_Qui es-tu, perle dansante qui sourit devant la lune ? _

« …_Nacre_… »

Il aimait le regarder danser. Une telle émotion, une telle grâce – n'existait pas là d'où il venait. Dans les ombres qu'il avait côtoyées, la chanson de la chouette parlait du secret de la forêt, et le murmure des loups parsemait la chasse au daim, alors que les crocs des dragons déchiquetaient les ennemis des siens ailés.

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu _lui_…

**« **_**Que… qui es-tu ?**_** »**

Les yeux bruns, immenses – effrayés – avaient fui ses ténèbres, se fermant pour ne pas voir la Mort.

Il lui faisait peur. Il _lui_ faisait peur. Il était ombre, et l'autre venait du Saint Peuple. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, et lui, ombre noire, devrait à jamais se rappeler cette solitude. Qu'importât qu'il sourît magnifiquement à l'ami qu'il prétendait aujourd'hui être : lui, Loup Solitaire des Contrées Caverneuses, ne pourrait oublier la crainte qu'il lui avait jadis inspirée.

« Il vaut mieux qu'un homme comme moi reste dans l'ombre… »

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé : ce qu'il croyait fermement, aujourd'hui. Mais _lui_ s'obstinait à vouloir lui offrir sa Passion de lumière, les sourires de sa danse, à l'entraîner dans une valse d'émotion d'où l'on ne sortait que blessé, ou heureux. Et la douleur, et le bonheur avaient un prix que l'on ne pouvait payer si légèrement.

'_Toi, qui souris comme la lumière… pourquoi m'as-tu enveloppé de ton éclat ? Je ne suis qu'un Maître de l'Ombre…'_

« Vous semblez souffrir. »

Et voilà ce que c'était, de se laisser distraire par les émotions. Décidemment, être _son_ Protecteur était chose bien plus ardue que prévu. Sans montrer le moindre geste de surprise, le solitaire gardien tourna son Masque vers le ciel étoilé. Sa lumière était faible…

…trop faible.

« Loin de moi l'idée de déranger votre retraite. L'être qui choisit les ombres pour se reposer… désire le calme afin de retrouver ses esprits. Mais, par amitié pour Lucina… »

D'une voix sèche, le Chevalier Wyverne coupa toute tentative de conciliation. Il n'aimait pas se faire surprendre – fût-ce par la grande sage de leur Royaume.

« Ce lieu n'est pas une place pour l'Oracle Dragon. Vous devriez être aux côtés de votre Sainte Disciple. »

Tiki l'Eternelle contempla sereinement l'Impassible du Saint Royaume. Puis, d'un ton calme, lui rétorqua.

« Tout comme vous devriez être aux côtés de votre Saint Protégé. »

Il était difficile de l'emporter sur un être cumulant des milliers d'années d'existence, songea Gerome. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'énoncer une simple réalité.

« Il a besoin de repos. »

« Tout comme elle. »

« … »

'_Car elle s'occupe de __**lui**__ en plus de tout le Royaume.'_

Cette pensée avait traversé le Chevalier Wyverne, et, au moment où ses Yeux Masqués se portèrent sur celle qui avait osé troubler sa retraite, il comprit qu'elle était partagée.

« Je sens en vous… le _Sang_ d'un Peuple Frère. Seriez-vous… »

« Un simple Chevalier Wyverne. Epris de solitude. »

Mais ceci n'entraînait en rien l'obligation de converser. Et encore moins de partager ses secrets.

_Le Protecteur du Saint Cadet ne doit sa Loyauté qu'aux Héritiers Royaux._

« … »

Seule une expression sans visage la traversait de son impassibilité.

« … »

_Mais la Guide de la Sainte Aînée doit accomplir son devoir envers la Lignée Royale. _

L'Eternelle n'avait pas peur de ce Masque. C'était la seule, dans ce grand Royaume, à n'éprouver ni agacement, ni curiosité, devant sa sombre apparence. Et c'était une arme précieuse pour lui extorquer ses secrets.

« N'êtes-vous point le Descendant de la dernière Maîtresse Dragon et du plus grand Saint Protecteur qui fût ? Le tout Premier… celui qui a instauré le Pacte entre la Sainte Lignée et ses Servants ? »

« … »

« Si tel est le cas… ceci explique pourquoi vous possédez ce don… »

Le Masque se raidit inconsciemment.

'_Elle m'a entendu… ! Ou vu…'_

« Je ne possède rien que ma détermination et mon devoir. Maintenant, écartez-vous de mon chemin, Oracle Dragon. »

Sa voix déguisait à peine sa colère – à présent. Ainsi vêtu de noir, le ténébreux Masque paraissait si effrayant, que même le Dragon Déchu eut montré de l'hésitation à le combattre. Mais Tiki l'Eternelle avait fait bien plus que vivre des guerres : elle avait aimé, jadis. Et, si de nouveau son cœur était attaché à un Saint Héritier, sa sagesse ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

« Gerome – c'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Loin de moi l'idée de gêner vos accomplissements. Mais le destin en a également… et j'ai moi aussi un devoir. Rappelez-vous… que vous également le possédez, parce qu'_Il_ est lié à vous… tout comme je suis liée à _Elle_. Ce lien qui vous a été offert fait de vous le Protecteur d'une grande Lignée. C'est pour cela… que votre Destinée est liée à un cœur ayant besoin d'amour, et que, devenu le Protecteur de ce dernier, vous perdriez le sens de votre propre existence sans son affection. »

« … »

Ces paroles obscures éveillèrent _quelque chose_ au fond de l'armure ténébreuse.

'_J'ai… besoin de lui ?'_

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il… _oh_. »

Ce fut alors qu'une voix céleste toucha l'instant de diamant.

« _La Nacre de mon cœur_

_Chante avec toi, mon amie._

_Es-tu là, dans la nuit, en mon âme ?_

_Je sais que le Compagnon de ma vie_

_Protège mon cœur de perle si sensible_

_Mais le sien se cache pour être armure_

_Et accomplir son devoir de Chevalier._

_Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de mon âme_

_Des mille émotions de mon être ? »_

Il l'appelait. Il _chantait_.

Gerome l'Impassible trembla sous son âme d'armure sombre.

'_Íñigo. Tu… !' _

Son cœur rata un battement : et, sous le Masque de ténèbres si mystérieuses, ses yeux se fermèrent pour se rendre en l'âme de son Prince.

'_Ta voix… ta voix…' _

La lune n'aurait pas mieux chanté à l'étoile. Les ailes des dragons auraient ployé sous la beauté des songes. Et lui aurait touché son cœur – enfoui au fond d'une armure plus sombre que la mort.

Qui avait créé un tel être, et pourquoi ?

« Íñigo ! »

* * *

'_Il semble que je ne dormirai pas ce soir non plus.'_

L'aube pointait, devant le Château Royal. Gerome avait renoncé à trouver le repos : il savait qu'il ne lui apporterait pas la paix qu'il désirait.

« … »

'_Íñigo… comment vais-je pouvoir accomplir mon devoir envers toi… si tu t'obstines à me toucher ?'_

Il… n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller : se laisser à le contempler, à l'écouter, à le côtoyer…

il n'aurait pas dû se laisser _toucher_ par lui.

**« Je suis sûr que **_**la**__**femme**_** que je suis plairait à bien des hommes, hein, Gerome ? Hé, mais maintenant que j'y pense, mêmes les femmes de ce bar me regardaient… ça se trouve, le moyen de plaire aux filles, c'est d'en être une… » **

'_Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une fille pour plaire, Íñigo.' _

La plupart des gens – son Prince y compris – ne voyait pas forcément ses sentiments, mais lui les ressentaient à chaque instant – à chaque moment, à chaque respiration, à chaque _battement_ de son cœur. Et c'était un supplice. Un _supplice_. Les sentiments le faisaient souffrir. Ils lui rappelaient à chaque instant comme la vie est éphémère, le cœur fragile, l'affection provisoire. Combien la sécurité d'un amour chaleureux pouvait être brisée en un instant.

**Des perles en larmes jaillissent de ces joyaux d'émotion. **

**« Tu pleures encore ? Tu es vraiment sensible… »**

**Il permet à sa main de les essuyer. Elles sont magnifiques – mais il n'aime pas le voir pleurer. Cela le rend… triste.**

La façon dont il souriait, dont il dansait, dont il… vivait.

Lui qui chante l'émotion, et la rend si vivante…

**Son Prince est si proche. Si **_**proche**_**. Il devrait s'enfuir, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Mais… il n'en trouve pas le courage. Il est trop intense, trop… **_**vivant**_**. Qui pourrait fuir la vie qu'il **_**sent**_** affluer en lui ? Alors, pour empêcher l'irréversible, il lui dit la seule chose qu'il doive. **

**« Ne doute plus de toi. » **

**Les yeux clairs s'agrandissent, comme étonnés. Un doux reniflement parvient à son ouïe perçante.**

**« …parce que je suis un Prince d'Ylisse ? »**

**Comme tu es naïf. Depuis tout ce temps… tu n'as pas compris qui tu étais ? Ta véritable valeur ? Tes dons, ton charme, ta… **

…**ta sensibilité ? **

**Il faut le lui dire – pour qu'il entende. Pour qu'il le sache – et à jamais. Alors il se penchera à son oreille et le lui dira – à lui et à lui **_**seul**_**.**

**« Non. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu doutes. »**

**Oh, non. Ses lèvres ont touché sa peau. Il aurait dû faire attention… son Prince frémit ! Et lui sent quelque chose lui tordre le cœur – c'est la deuxième fois, déjà. Il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas. Le Saint Azur a le droit d'aimer qui il veut… car son cœur est pur. **

**Mais lui… **

…**a-t-il le droit de lui faire mal ? **

**« … ! »**

**Non, non… n'enlève pas mon Masque, s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas que…**

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait _pas_ dû. C'était la deuxième fois, qu'il se laissait aller…

« Je… je sais que… j'aurais aimé que tu vois mon visage. Me livrer à toi… mais… »

'…_je n'en ai pas le droit.'_

Il exhale la vie. Il exhale la joie.

Il est l'émotion qui rend vivant. La passion qui éveille le désir. La joie qui vibre devant une promesse…

« Minerva, tu penses que je devrais le quitter ? Il me rend… trop humain. Je ne devrais pas oublier… _qui_ je suis. »

_Je n'appartiens pas vraiment à ce monde, ni même à ce peuple. Je suis un être qui habite les ténèbres et accomplis la destinée des ombres. Alors pourquoi…_

L'immense dragonne le regarda calmement – lui le compagnon des cieux de son voyage. Puis, doucement – pour un être aussi féroce – elle veilla son cœur, lui effleurant le visage de son museau.

_**Tu sais ton devoir, mon compagnon.**_

« Tu as raison, il serait trop triste. Et il serait capable d'agir inconsidérément... j'ai accepté une responsabilité envers lui. Je la tiendrai jusqu'au bout. »

Ce fut alors qu'elle lui confia ce secret. Et – pour la deuxième fois durant cette soirée fatidique – Gerome l'Impassible laissa son Masque devenir visage.

« _Le prendre pour… tu n'y songes pas._ »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé la Langue des Dragons. C'était un secret profondément gardé, même chez ses alliés. Seule sa mère, Zelcher la Raffinée, grande Maîtresse Dragon parmi les siens et célèbre Lord Wyverne d'Ylisse, était capable de parler ce Langage : mystérieux alphabet de ce Peuple aux Ecailles Ailées, que Wyvernes et Dragons entendaient…

Oui, ils étaient issus d'un Peuple capable de leur parler : mais, jusqu'alors, Gerome n'avait été capable d'articuler le moindre mot…

« _Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi maintenant… pourquoi, alors que mon cœur est lié au sien, et que…_ »

'_Si ma capacité se réveille… cela veut dire que le temps est venu pour moi de… non, pas maintenant… ! Je suis… son Protecteur ! Je ne peux pas… !' _

Il devait se l'avouer.

« _…_non_… NON !_ »

Il avait _peur pour lui_.

* * *

**…**

**?...?**

**?...?**

**…**

* * *

**Ils ne po****urront pas les protéger.**

**Les yeux de l'Administrateur ne peuvent voir sans Lumière. Et le Maître Dragon doit renoncer à son visage. **

**Car le Destin des Deux Saints…**

…**est de **_**Nous**_** Servir. **

**Danse, Courtisan au cœur pur : chante, doux Chrysanthème de Nacre. **

**Nous t'attendons.**


	4. Le Secret du Maître Dragon

**« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : _Le Chrysanthème porte un Masque, pour danser ses pas de passion. Sa Nacre est une chanson d'émotion mouvante, désormais convoitée. Car le Royaume Sombre recherche le Saint Courtisan Azur dont parle la Légende._

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Gerome, Lucina.**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Severa, Noire, Kjelle, Yarne, Nah.

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Tiki et Lucina x Laurent.**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia (mention de Cynthia x Gerome), Nah x Yarne (mention de Nah x Íñigo), Severa x Noire, Brady x Severa, Laurent x Noire, Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher, Gaius x Sumia, Sully x Gregor, Stahl x Palne, Nowi x Vaike.

* * *

**~…~**

**Requiem : Le Secret du Maître Dragon**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Lieu ?**

**Moment ?**

…

* * *

_**Lorsque vit la Trilogie des Cieux, le Gardien Ultime protègera leur Monde.**_

**« Maître Souverain des Cieux, quel secret masquez-vous en votre cœur plus sombre encore que vos atours ? »**

**Le jais de ses Ailes Ténébreuses contemple l'océan de leur firmament – infini Royaume des Gardiens du Ciel, qui protège les Confins du Paradis. Magnifiques sont les ailes de ceux qui règnent sur les cieux : mais régaliennes sont les siennes, qui surpassent celles de ses fidèles sujets. **

'_**Au centre, tu te tiendras, Souverain Gardien du Ciel.'**_

**« Il est temps de vous associer au Compagnon de votre envol. Nulle Aile Ténébreuse ne peut voler seul dans notre Horizon Sans Fin : car il est hérésie de penser que l'univers s'accomplit dans la solitude. Et vous, qui en êtes le Seigneur, ignoreriez l'appel de vos Confins du Cœur ? »**

**Son Royal Masque, solitaire – percevait les infimes pulsations du monde. Le caprice de leur Père le Vent, qui protégeait leur ascension vers l'Ultime Ciel. La promesse de leur Mère l'Horizon, qui reliait leur cœur jusqu'aux Confins du Monde. Et **_**Lui**_** – était le Souverain suprême de leur Royaume Céleste, ultime Protecteur d'un Univers infini. **

'_**A droite, siègera ton fidèle Conseiller.'**_

**« … »**

**Mais la solitude fermait son âme aux merveilles de la vie : et il avait renoncé à la parole, porte de tous les mondes. Le Conseiller approcha la droite de son Maître. **

**« Pourquoi refusez-vous de le prendre pour Compagnon ? Il est cœur pur de nacre et le sourire de l'émotion danse en lui, pour que chante la joie entre les êtres. Les Fils des Dragons sentent le Lien qui unit vos âmes… et le déclarent harmonie des Unions du Monde. » **

**Alors le Maître Souverain des Cieux étendit son Aile Noire, comme pour masquer son visage : et prononça l'unique phrase honnie de son âme. **

**« J'ai peur qu'il devienne comme moi. »**

**C'était l'aveu de ses sentiments.**

* * *

…

**Château d'Ylisse.**

**Après-midi lumineux.**

…

* * *

_Ses sentiments… pouvaient donc parler ?_

« Geromeeeeeeee ! »

Un éclair lumineux déchira sa rêverie mystique. C'était la voix d'un Prince doux, au cœur de Nacre et au sourire dansant. Faite de joie et de charme, elle n'en était pas moins accusatrice.

« _Gerome_. »

Pour la millième fois, le Chevalier Wyverne soupira. Sous le Masque de Jais et d'Emeraude nacrée (Naga bénisse cet atour si nécessaire !), les yeux clignèrent vaguement – fatigués par une nuit de voyage sans repos.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Íñigo ? »

'_As-tu faim ? As-tu soif ? As-tu sommeil ? As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit, que je puisse te fournir ?'_

Mais – comme pour exprimer sa dénégation à ses silencieuses questions – le Saint Protégé secoua la tête, mécontent.

« Non, non, non, non, NON ! »

« … ? »

Il y avait des fois – et maintes étaient-elles – où ce puissant Chevalier Wyverne ne saisissait pas le cheminement de pensée de son Souverain et Maître. Il était – avec la Princesse Lucina, Sainte Sœur du Charmeur – l'être le plus proche de ce cœur au sourire si capricieux : et pourtant, lui, son plus fidèle Protecteur, n'arrivait pas toujours à prévoir ses réactions.

« Comment cela ? »

C'était d'une voix posée qu'il avait formulé ces deux petits mots : mais, pour son interlocuteur, ce fut déjà trop – ou pas assez.

« Comment ça, '_comment cela_' ? Je t'ai vu ! Tu es sur le point de t'occuper de tout – _encore_. Tu crois pouvoir me supplanter dans mon devoir d'Héritier Royal ? »

Le Charmeur plongea son regard au fond de son Masque de Jais Emeraude. Le noisette de ses orbes pétillait, comme une nuée d'émotion vivante.

(Íñigo s'était souvent plaint de ce qu'il appelait '_un accoutrement ridicule_', l'accusant de cacher le moindre de ses sentiments… mais lui, trouvait qu'il le protégeait à peine de _ce_ regard !)

« Gerome, tu as voyagé _toute la nuit_. Par conséquent, _tu es fatigué_. Espères-tu te surmener sans que je ne dise _rien du tout_ ?! »

De soulagement – l'Impassible _faillit_ en sourire.

'_Oh, ce n'est que cela. Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait un problème bien plus important.' _

« Je suis toujours attentif à ce qui se passe autour, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

D'un œil critique, le jeune Prince l'examina un long moment – avant de lui lancer d'une voix égale.

« Dans ce cas, peux-tu me dire ce que je viens de te raconter juste avant ? »

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement, comme le bercement d'un ange.

'_En fait… absolument pas.'_

« … »

Et le silence commença à les entourer. C'était une protection bien utile… face au charme de l'émotion.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »

Le Charmeur s'était accroché à lui – comme pour étreindre son cœur, étouffer son silence. Mais il ne put prévoir le cri, paniqué, qui retentit du fond de cet organe, si…

…_silencieusement._

« Íñigo… ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Nan. »

Etouffer son silence, atteindre son cœur. Sa voix avait bien des pouvoirs : et la chanson qui le berçait de magie, l'entraînait dans une danse plus féerique encore que les lunes nocturnes jadis partagées ensemble.

« Íñigo, nous avons l'air stupides, accrochés l'un à l'autre. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. »

Son corps était un supplice : une chaleur _douce_, enivrante. Plus enivrante que la froide caresse du vent, qui l'emmenait vers les cimes – et moins vertigineuse encore.

« Et comment suis-je censé accomplir mon devoir de Protecteur, avec un poids humain sur le dos ? »

« Je m'en moque. »

Sa voix se fit douce : il était douceur, tendresse d'une chanson. Caprice d'un instant, qui disait leur cœur à tous les deux.

'_Capricieuse tendresse, qui chante, qui danse… cœur pur, qui pleure, qui rit…' _

Et il fut le sourire qui dansa devant lui.

« Je ne te lâcherai qu'à condition que tu me promettes de prendre soin de toi ! »

Le Masque trembla devant cette tirade audacieuse, si ordinaire pour un Cœur de Nacre. Car le vibrant noisette de ces prunelles vivantes brûla l'armure noire qui les protégeaient tous deux encore.

« Promets, promet, promets ! »

'_Mon… Saint Prince. Comment pourrais-je vous promettre autre chose… que de vous protéger vous, quoiqu'il advienne ?' _

Et ce fut avec une intensité désarmante, que le plus fidèle des Protecteurs posa ses mains cerclées de fer sur celles nues de son Protégé, pour en écarter – doucement – l'étreinte enfantine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Íñigo. Même au bord de l'épuisement… et de tous les maux qu'un être puisse endurer … je saurais te veiller. Dussé-je en mourir. »

C'était plus qu'un serment, mais moins qu'une promesse.

* * *

**« Et c'est censé me consoler, cette histoire ?! »**

**Le Saint Prince avait paru sur le point de se décomposer, tel un enfant déconfit. Ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer, ses lèvres à se mordiller (et lui détourna son Masque par lâcheté) : mais les larmes ne jaillirent pas. **

**Ses traits s'étaient juste contractés – douloureusement, émotivement : expression indescriptible tant elle irradiait ce qui le traversa. Mais même lui – fidèle parmi ses fidèles – n'avait pas su dire si c'était l'émotion, ou la colère. **

_Sans doute les deux à la fois._

**« …je ne puis vous réconforter comme vous en auriez besoin. Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse. »**

**« Gerome… tu es vraiment… »**

Avec une terreur implacable, Gerome s'aperçut qu'il _comprenait_ les émotions de son Saint Protégé.

**« …impossible ! »**

**Et de filer sous le triste regard d'un Masque sans yeux.**

« Je le sais, mon Prince. Mais qu'y puis-je ? »

Celui qui commence à comprendre ce que ressent autrui… est celui qui…

_**Un Masque n'est impassible qu'en apparence. Ne l'as-tu oublié, Suprême Maître Dragon ? **_

'_Chaque instant avec lui me le rappelle. Il est… ' _

L'aile de sa Dragonne le couva de sa tendre sollicitude. Un souffle chaud berça l'arrière de son âme – cachée bien plus profond que l'Anneau en Fleur de Nacre, secret vassalique, qui se murait au cœur d'une armure noire. Et la consolation de sa caresse lui rappela brièvement la faiblesse de son Aile Gauche…

* * *

'_**A gauche, te veillera ton Compagnon.'**_

**« Maître Souverain du Ciel. Votre Aile Gauche est… » **

**« … »**

…_**instable. **_

**Le Conseiller dépassa le silence – qui, toujours, était son lot à la Droite. **

**« Savez-vous que l'être qui veillera votre Aile Gauche… baignera dans l'ombre de votre envolée ? »**

_**Si tu restes près de lui, tu finiras par le marquer de ton essence. Et ce que tu es…**_

**Il n'hésita pas un instant. **

**« Alors je resterai mutilé à jamais. Et le soleil brillera pour toujours par-delà mon Aile Gauche. » **

**Son envol merveilleux – tronqué de la moitié de son essence – dessina dans le ciel, le serment de protéger le soleil.**

**Lui que veillait un Cœur de Nacre – d'un **_**Nacre de Chrysanthème**_**.**

* * *

Maître Souverain des Cieux, Maître Dragon Suprême : il était l'Empereur de ces Gardiens du Ciel, dont les Ailes Ténébreuses effrayaient les habitants en même temps qu'elles veillaient leur monde.

Celles qu'on honnissait en appelant à grands cris leur protection.

L'Ombre des Ombres qui chassaient et habitaient les Ténèbres.

« _…je dois accomplir ma Destinée en habitant les Ombres, et les chasser en Maître Suprême des Ailes Ténébreuses. Mais est-il de sens, que celui dont je doive protéger la lumière, ne puisse s'approcher de ma propre ombre ?_ »

Solitaire monologue reçut pourtant réponse : et ce fut ainsi que les Ténèbres lui susurrèrent ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

« Ta maîtrise de la Langue Dragon se perfectionne chaque fois plus. Es-tu donc prêt à assumer ta position au sein du Royaume Céleste ? »

Un éclair – un rugissement – un _silence_.

Le Loup Solitaire avait lancé les crocs de sa lame à la jugulaire de son ennemi : mais l'attaque qui cherchait la mort ne l'avait pas même effleurée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tenter de me tuer à chaque fois. »

Minerva la Fidèle rugit – comme pour déchiqueter l'Ombre, qui, narquoise, leur barrait la route. Mais elle attendait la permission de son Maître et Ami – lequel semblait grandir de fureur à ses côtés, d'instant en instant. S'avançant avec une lenteur majestueuse, ce dernier se découpa dans la lumière pâle, comme un Souverain des Ombres. Puis, d'un geste abrupt, le Chevalier Wyverne porta la main sur son visage, et en retira le Masque.

« Je vois. Même après toutes ces années… tu me hais toujours autant. »

Ironique était-il de constater, que l'être qui le touchait le plus ne pouvait même pas voir l'émotion se peindre sur son visage : et que celui qu'il maudissait le plus avait droit à ce que chérissait le masque.

Mais cela ne changeait rien.

Il aimait son Prince plus que quiconque – et haïssait son Conseiller plus que jamais.

« Aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour de ta mort. Mais je tuerai en même temps que j'accomplirai ma mission. »

« Tant que c'est en tant que Maître Dragon Suprême, peu m'importe. »

La fureur mal contenue de ce géant faisait grandir son corps puissant, capable d'éventrer les montagnes de sa force. Mais l'autre passa outre cette muraille et tendit la main.

« Tu auras besoin de cet objet… »

« … »

« Ton silence peut bien résonner autant que tu le souhaites, mais pour que ta volonté s'accomplisse, tu devras écouter ma parole. »

Le Secret que protégeait le Masque, derrière son éclat bleu d'or – orangé, vibra lourdement dans le cœur du Gardien.

« Aussi… accepte mon cadeau, Maître Dragon Suprême. »

Flottement de cape.

'_Le…_ _Magister Noir_.'

« … »

Bien que lui-même de noir vêtu, il haïssait cet artefact issu de leur Royaume. Mais il savait également qu'il en aurait besoin. Il espérait juste retarder le moment fatidique, qui frappait à sa porte depuis bien trop longtemps.

« _Mon Prince… pardonne-moi, car j'ai péché en existant._ »

Et il s'empara de l'Artefact Maudit.

* * *

…

**Au même moment.**

**Jardins du Palais.**

…

* * *

« Gerome m'inquiète vraiment… »

Songeur, le Prince Cadet d'Ylisse jouait avec un Pégase, qui s'était posé non loin de lui. Lorsque – trop songeuse – sa main oubliait le duvet éclatant, le céleste animal hennissait légèrement, réclamant son dû de tendresse.

« Hi hi. Tu es une vraie petite dame, toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les Pégases aimaient Íñigo. Surtout les femelles. Bien que – contrairement à Cynthia – il ne maîtrisât pas du tout leur Langue, il s'attirait leurs faveurs sans même essayer. Certains prétendaient que c'était parce que, mieux que n'importe quel humain, les Beautés Célestes percevaient le côté féminin de ce grand charmeur.

« Héééé ! Ne me chatouille pas, mignonne. Tu es adorable, mais… »

Soudain, l'animal hennit vigoureusement, se cabrant avec brusquerie. Surpris, Íñigo eut un mouvement de recul, se demanda en quoi il avait bien pu l'offenser. Mais, quand il vit une ombre se projeter devant lui – exactement à la place où se tenait sa compagne ailée, il eut lui-même un bref sursaut.

« … »

L'ombre disparut, laissant place à un pauvre hère vêtu ordinairement. Le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée se sentit immédiatement rassuré (il devait sans doute s'agir d'un villageois de leur Royaume), mais le Pégase continuait à se cacher derrière lui.

« Bonjour, mais… que faites-vous là ? En principe, seuls les Héritiers Royaux et les Créatures Célestes peuvent fouler le Saint Jardin. Non que j'aime forcément ces coutumes discriminatoires ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Simplement, je… »

« Jeune Prince. »

Le Charmeur sourit largement, maintenant tranquillisé. Oui, il devait s'agir d'un de leurs sujets.

« Oui ? »

Pourtant, le Pégase avait fini par disparaître…

« … »

« Qu'as-tu ? Ne me dis pas que des bandits ont attaqué ton commerce, ou que ta famille manque de riz ! Si tel est le cas, dis-le moi et… »

« J'ai… besoin d'aide. »

Le sourire du Danseur s'évanouit.

'_Non. Encore une victime de notre guerre. J'espérais vraiment que les mesures de Lucina auraient fini par payer, mais il faut croire que c'est ma naïveté, qui ne paie pas…_'

« Bien entendu, que je t'aiderai ! Mais, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu danses et chantes. »

Le tutoiement le fit cligner des yeux. Tutoyer un Héritier Royal, cela ne se faisait pas – à moins d'être très proche de ce dernier. Non qu'Íñigo fût très adepte de tout ce protocole, mais tout ceci lui paraissait bien étrange.

« Mais, comment sais-tu que… ah ! »

L'homme s'était avancé, le regard illuminé. Maintenant, le jeune Danseur avait _peur_.

« _Nacre de Chrysanthème_. Nos Royaumes sont traversés par le chaos… et appellent, à leur tête, un nouvel ordre. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit égoïste de garder tes précieux dons pour toi, alors qu'ils pourraient aider tant de gens ? »

Íñigo s'était cabré – comme le Pégase, juste avant lui. Il voulut tourner talon et s'enfuir, mais l'autre posa une main sur la sienne.

« Il est temps que tu révèles l'étendue de tes talents véritables… _Saint Courtisan Azur_. »

Et le noir l'entraîna dans sa danse.


	5. Sous le Regard du Masque

**« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Masque du Chrysanthème » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag **_

Série : Fire Emblem Awakening

Genre : Epopée, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy – Semi Alternate Universe.

Résumé : _Le Chrysanthème porte un Masque, pour danser ses pas de passion. Sa Nacre est une chanson d'émotion mouvante, désormais convoitée. Car le Royaume Sombre recherche le Saint Courtisan Azur dont parle la Légende._

Personnages principaux : **Íñigo, Gerome, Lucina**

Personnages : Tiki, Laurent, Cynthia, Owain, Brady, Linfan, Severa, Noire, Kjelle, Yarne, Nah

Pairings : **Íñigo x Gerome, Lucina x Laurent et Lucina x Tiki**

Autres pairings : Owain x Cynthia (mention de Cynthia x Gerome), Nah x Yarne (mention de Nah x Íñigo), Chrom x Olivia, Frederick x Zelcher, Gaius x Sumia, Sully x Gregor, Stahl x Palne, Nowi x Vaike

* * *

**~…~**

**A placere : Sous le Regard du Masque**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Temps ?**

**Lieu ?**

…

* * *

« L-lâchez… lâchez-moi ! »

Le partenaire emprisonnait la grâce de ses pas, où sa banderole de Danseuse – bleue comme sa pureté – dardait l'or de sa royauté aux confins du Royaume Sombre. Mais l'orange joie restait empêtrée dans cette danse macabre, et son cavalier souriait comme le Maître des Lieux.

« Ah, petit Prince. Tu es bien _mignon_. Tenter d'échapper au Bal des Courtisanes, que nous avons organisé en _ton _honneur. »

Un éclat paniqué traversa la Marque Droite de la Sainte Lignée (il était humain, _humain_… il avait une sœur, et des amis, qui…). Mais, aussitôt, sa lumière redevint Héritage d'un Roi : et le regard farouche du Courtisan appela Celui qui le veillait de son ombre.

« _Ô Toi mon Protecteur, à la Noire Armure que garde un cœur secret… je sais qu'elle est la flamme de ton dévoué sentiment. J'en appelle au Lien qui nous Unit, Serment au-delà des Âges et des Mots. Que tes Ailes battent à mon Chant comme les Justicières de l'Ombre, plus puissantes que la Foi Divine elle-même !_ »

Le Chant de l'Union avait traversé le Palais Sombre : il était si beau, que tous ses habitants eussent versé larmes et richesses, devant la voix qui touchait le ciel et retournait la terre.

« _Tu as le Nom du Dragon. Tu es le Seigneur de l'Ombre. Garde tes secrets, mais protège ma lumière. Si je ne suis qu'un volage artiste, mon cœur est sincère et le tien m'est cher. Aussi… viens à moi, Maître Dragon Suprême !_ »

L'on racontait, que seul le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée pouvait chanter comme le rossignol. Que son sourire était le Soleil du Royaume, nacré de chrysanthème : et que ses pas faisaient virevolter la Vie elle-même, dans une valse de joie et un tango de charme.

_**Oh, Nacre de Chrysanthème.**_

_**Tu ne cherchais qu'à ressembler à ta Blanche Sœur,**_

_**Mais as-tu jamais vu la Perle de tes Sourires ?**_

_**Elle a touché le Cœur d'un Maître de l'Ombre,**_

_**Et dix-mille autres convoitent sa beauté !**_

Plus un Chant est beau, plus puissant est le pouvoir d'un Protecteur…

« … …Gerome ? »

Mais le rossignol d'Ylisse était enfermé dans une cage d'or et d'onyx, loin de toute aile protectrice. Et son chant resta solitaire dans le silence qui lui répondit.

« Mon Protecteur… pourquoi n'est-il… »

Le cavalier sourit.

« …pas à tes côtés ? Oh, _petit Prince_. »

Un rire glaça le sang de ce dernier : et la danse macabre se poursuivit, agrippant son espoir. Prise de panique, la Danseuse de l'Azur recula jusqu'au paravent de l'antichambre, sans plus de grâce qu'un oiseau captif : et, d'un geste désespéré, cogna les barreaux qui retenaient sa Nacre.

« Gerome ! Gerome ! Je t'en prie, AIDE-MOI ! »

L'Ombre l'entourait : mais les Ailes du Maître Dragon ne battaient point. Ainsi était la prison, de celui qui dansait la joie.

« Ton Protecteur ne viendra pas. Son Masque a dévoré jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de ses sentiments. »

Ainsi était la solitude, de celui qui protégeait la Nacre. La Lumière l'animait : mais les Sourires du Courtisan Azur ne pouvaient le toucher.

« Tu auras dû le voir, alors qu'il défendait son cœur de toutes ses forces, rien que pour contempler le reflet d'un souvenir… où _tu_ te trouvais, bien entendu. Ah, petit Prince ! Tu en fais, des dégâts, avec ton inconsciente joie, si rayonnante de sourire, si maladroite d'émotion ! _Le Charmeur d'Ylisse_ ! Et, pour le prix de ton âme, il a rejoint les Ombres, maintenant. Ces Ténèbres dont il est issu, et qu'il servira… du haut de son Trône de Solitude. »

Ainsi est le sort des Maîtres Dragon, et de ceux qui les aiment. Et – alors que l'Amoureux de la Danse tremblait près de son cavalier, une voix susurra à son oreille.

« Tu le verras peut-être, alors que tu danseras et chanteras à notre gloire. Car je crois… qu'il t'aime encore. »

Ainsi est le sort du Saint Protégé le Charmeur et du Saint Protecteur l'Impassible, le plus Harmonieux des Duos de l'Histoire.

* * *

…

**Retour au présent. **

**Bateau flottant.**

…

* * *

'_Non…_ _Gerome ne pourrait jamais…_'

Le cauchemar l'étreignit, et son âme suffoqua sous la Danse Macabre.

« Euh… hein ? Je suis où, là ? »

Ses pas tanguaient doucement : tel un bateau, qui l'embarquait sur le fil de l'eau, où dérivaient ses pensées.

_**Il est temps d'entreprendre ton voyage, Courtisan Azur.**_

_**Resteras-tu – à jamais – le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée,**_

_**Ou danseras-tu sur la scène de notre Légende ?**_

« Bonjour, Saint Courtisan. Comment te portes-tu, en cette radieuse journée ? »

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Le cri fut – une fois de plus – peu viril. Mais, Íñigo n'en eut cure : ce n'était pas le moment d'être un exemple de masculinité. Pas quand un vrai bateau – non métaphorique, comme ceux d'Owain (qui, de toute façon, étaient toujours plus métaphoriques que vrais) – l'entraînait à la dérive, loin de la Terre Royale d'Ylisse.

'_Lucina… Gerome… on m'a… on m'a… __AU SECOURS !_'

« Le temps est dégagé. Un augure favorable… dû à ta présence, sans doute. Comme le Destin parle avec justesse… »

Il paniqua, posa la main sur la place de son fourreau – pour trouver sa lame… _absente_. (Mais où était _Nacre de Chrysanthème_, aux moments critiques ? Déjà, cette fois avec les Chasseurs de Tête… et maintenant, en plein rapt royal ! Avec une chance pareille, pas besoin d'ennemis…)

« Désires-tu prendre un thé à la fleur ? Il est tout à fait indiqué, pour faire bonne route… »

Mais la porcelaine se renversa, avec brusquerie. Il s'était dégagé, avec la violence des animaux emprisonnés contre leur gré. Jetant des coups d'œil de tous côtés, prêt à prendre la fuite… loin de ce bateau, et de ces inconnus qui prétendaient pouvoir lui parler comme s'ils étaient sa famille.

'_Lucina… je ne veux pas que tu aies à payer le prix de ma bêtise, que ce soit en or ou en inquiétudes. Je m'échapperai seul, ou… j'y resterai !_'

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter par-dessus le pont, une main réprobatrice calma son agitation.

« Je sais bien que tu es un jeune homme plein de grâce et d'émotivité, mais ce n'est pas une tenue pour un Saint Héritier. Tu es celui qui a défait le Dragon Grima de sa Lame Nacrée. Que dirait donc ta noble sœur à la Lame Blanche ? »

'_Parce que, maintenant, les ravisseurs vous font la morale ?! Non mais, c'est le pompon ! Et moi qui croyais que seules les Ombres n'avaient aucune dignité…_'

« Ce qu'elle dirait, et d'ailleurs, ce que _moi_ je dirais… ! »

« Tu n'as pas été enlevé. »

Les yeux du Charmeur clignèrent, hébétés.

'_Ok, que les méchants vous sermonnent, c'est une chose. Mais qu'ils lisent vos pensées ? C'est pas tellement du jeu de dire à l'avance ce qu'il y a dans ma tête…_'

« Euh… alors, comment appelleriez-vous le fait d'être… hum… »

« D'être… ? Tu n'as pas été enlevé, jeune Prince, je le répète. »

Incrédule, l'Héritier tiqua nerveusement. Sa naïveté avait beau être légendaire (aussi légendaire, disait Cynthia, que sa malchance avec les filles), il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser.

'_Vous savez, quand on s'évanouit à côté d'un type bizarre, et qu'on se retrouve dans un lieu inconnu, avec ce même individu, qui tente de vous persuader que vous n'avez pas été enlevé, IL NE FAUT PAS LE CROIRE. Juste une question de bon sens, hein ? Et, NON, je ne m'appelle ni Owain ni Cynthia, je ne suis pas un Vengeur de la Justice idiot, qui… et puis zut !_'

« Tu t'es évanoui, et mon équipage t'a recueilli, alors que tu reposais dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Cela répond-il à tes interrogations ? »

Un grand sourire éclaira les traits du Danseur…

« Eh bien, comment dire… »

« … »

…pour disparaître sous une valse de panique.

« Non, PAS DU TOUT ! Cela ne répond pas, PAS DU TOUT, à mes interrogations. J'étais dans les Jardins Royaux, avec les Pégases. Tout allait bien… (enfin, aussi bien que possible, avec Owain qui répète sa nouvelle histoire, Cynthia qui y joue comme actrice, Brady qui les assomme toutes les demi-heures, Linfan qui invente des stratégies avec des lancers de torchon, Severa qui veut tous les souvenirs de la ville, Kjelle qui me botte les fesses pour me souhaiter bonne route, Yarne qui me supplie de garder un Talisman pour Humains, Nah qui m'écrit une lettre d'amour, et, Laurent qui me donne une liste de _bêtises-à-ne-pas-faire_… sans compter Luce qui fait les cents pas depuis mes préparatifs, et Gerome qui oublie de dormir depuis qu'il est mon Protecteur.) Bref, tout allait bien. Et, vous avez débarqué, avec vos histoires de danse et de chant, qui n'ont rien à voir avec moi, car… »

« Tu interprètes la _Valse Secrète sous la Lune_ avec une intensité touchante. Ton maître devait être d'une grande sensibilité, pour te l'avoir ainsi transmise. »

En entendant ces mots, Íñigo comprit que sa situation était encore _pire_ qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

'_Gerome… Gerome… Sainte Naga, je t'en prie. Lucina ne sait pas où je suis. Si une seule personne au monde est capable de me retrouver sans même m'avoir vu, c'est bien toi. Je crois que… ces ennemis-là en savent trop sur nous._'

« _La_ _Valse Secrète sous la Lune_. _Le_ _Chant de la Rose_. Œuvres magnifiques, auxquelles tu rends justice. Mais, quand composeras-tu les tiennes propres ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Fut-ce la froideur soudaine du jeune Prince, qui retrouvait un semblant de courage ? Ou l'ombre du Protégé, que semblait veiller un invisible Dragon ? Toujours fut-il, que l'ennemi se détourna, regardant au loin.

« Tu peux partir quand tu le souhaites. »

« … »

'_Parfait. Maintenant, ça vous va ?_'

Alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessinait en lui, une voix sombre interpella son cœur.

« Mais, avant, jeune Prince… j'aimerais que tu voies _ton_ peuple. »

Il y avait, dans ces paroles, une gravité qui allait au-delà de leur affrontement : une note qui eût ému l'artiste sensible qu'il… était. Aussi – bien qu'il ressentît toujours peur et colère de s'être fait enlever, le Danseur baissa légèrement sa garde.

« Si vous aviez besoin d'aide, il n'y avait qu'à demander. Ni Lucina, ni moi – ni tous les autres d'ailleurs ! – ne vous aurions laissé tomber. Pourquoi m'avoir embarqué sans mon consentement ? »

« Parce qu'il faut que ce soient tes yeux qui contemplent la misère de nos âmes, Íñigo. »

Le ravisseur avait – pour la première fois – utilisé son nom : et ce fut ce qui chassa toute méfiance restante en lui, la remplaçant par une pointe d'interrogation.

« Ta sœur à la Lame Blanche est noble de cœur, mais elle eût refusé de te laisser partir vers les Terres Sombres. Ses préjugés envers notre histoire l'empêchent de risquer la vie de sa plus chère et unique famille. Il faut dire que ce sont ces terres qui ont vu la mort de votre père, Chrom le Vaillant. »

Íñigo le Charmeur sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Et c'est à _moi_, le Cadet de la Sainte Lignée, que vous dites cela ?! »

Le fils de Chrom. Le Second Héritier, certes, mais son Descendant – tout autant. _De Charmeur il a le titre, de Famille il a la loyauté._

« Le Descendant d'Olivia la Timide, Cœur de Rose, est celui dont l'âme est la plus sensible.

Une fleur, attendant d'éclore, et qui, cachée par les devoirs et la robe princière, doit dévoiler sa couleur réelle sous la _Danse de la Lune Nouvelle_. Une beauté telle… qu'elle peut sauver les Royaumes du plus grand fléau qui soit : la tristesse. »

Une Wyverne (imaginaire) passa. Le Danseur cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Puis le sens de ces mots arriva à son entendement, et il rougit, furieusement.

« V-vous… v-vous vous rendez compte, que c'est à une _femme_, que l'on fait ce genre de… c-compliments ? »

« Ce n'était point compliment, c'était juste vérité. »

Evidemment, ce genre de réplique n'arrangeait pas la situation… ni la couleur de ses joues. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, mais le sang afflua furieusement dans son visage.

'_Gerome, prête-moi ton masque, la prochaine fois ! Enfin, pas pour la prochaine fois que je me fais enlever, j'espère…_'

« … »

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Une œuvre doit être perpétuée. Cœur de Rose a légué ses Danses et Chants… mais, c'est à Nacre de Chrysanthème de les offrir au Souverain du Royaume Sombre, comme le Saint Courtisan qu'il est. »

_**Ô toi qui danses,**_

_**Ô toi qui chantes,**_

_**Charme-nous de ta beauté**_

_**Que tu caches derrière ton épée !**_

Son épée – absente, en ce jour – lui manquait furieusement.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler 'Courtisan', je suis Mercenaire de Classe ! Oui, ok, j'aime aller boire un thé avec des filles, mais, de là à prendre ce… ce… ce… _sobriquet_ ? »

Et, parce qu'il avait abandonné sa lame, son cœur n'était plus masqué par le titre princier qu'il portait. Aux côtés de Lucina la Noble, il était son Cadet le Charmeur, mais face à cet être…

_**Rejoins notre histoire, **_

_**Mène la danse. **_

_**Ton charme,**_

_**Eclot...**_

« Sois fier… Prince Cadet Íñigo, Charmeur de la Sainte Lignée, à la Nacre de Chrysanthème. Tu seras le premier Saint Héritier à honorer le titre de Courtisan, au service d'un Souverain. Personne n'a jamais eu ce privilège encore. »

Ce fut alors que le Danseur comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper – quand bien même les Quatre Mers ne l'eussent point séparé d'Ylisse.

* * *

…

**Au même instant.**

**Lieu secret. **

…

* * *

_**Ne regarde pas au loin, Courtisan Azur.**_

_**Ton Protecteur ne battra pas des ailes **_

_**Pour venir te retrouver.**_

_**Ton sourire lui a arraché le visage…**_

_**Il l'aimait trop – malgré ses mots.**_

Les Tambours de l'Epreuve battaient autour de lui.

« _Au Souverain du Ciel ! Au Souverain du Ciel ! Que nos crocs couronnent Sa Majesté, et la proclament comme telle, si tu te révèles digne de ton rang !_ »

Une hache voulut engloutir son épaule : mais, d'un geste adroit, l'Impassible esquiva le tranchant de cette lame.

« Une fuite ! Une fuite ! Rapide es-tu, mais as-tu la force de combattre ? »

Les Maîtres Dragon – Peuple des Profondeurs – étaient terribles. Hommes ou femmes des ténèbres, sillonnant le ciel de leurs sombres atours, qui déchiquetaient aussi fort qu'ils parlaient peu.

'_Ils me ressemblent trop, pour que je les aime._'

« Ma force n'est plus à démontrer, ô mes semblables. Provoquez ma colère, et vous mourrez dans mon étreinte. »

Tous les habitants du Royaume d'Ylisse avait loué la force de l'Impassible, ce solitaire Chevalier qui volait plus haut que le zénith, et frappait plus fort que le tonnerre : mais nul ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la nature de sa puissance, et surtout, sur sa provenance.

« Oh, vraiment, tes crocs sont-ils si aiguisés ? Il me tarde alors de goûter ou leur tranchant… _ou ta chair_ ! »

« Tes muscles sont puissants, mais tes ailes doivent s'élever plus haut encore. Impressionne-nous, _impressionne-nous_ ! »

« _Assez._ »

Ces Ténébreux Seigneurs du Ciel, qu'étaient les Maîtres Dragon, naissaient dans la Falaise Profonde. Eux qui combattaient avant même de se tenir debout, ne connaissaient pas la faiblesse. Car ceux qui faiblissaient mourraient, et ceux qui survivaient tuaient. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Gerome pût terrasser de faibles humains ou d'irrésolus adversaires.

« _J'ai vaincu et survécu. J'ai traversé plus de combats que vous n'avez vu de jours. Qui êtes-vous, pour prétendre éprouver ma force ?_ »

« _Nous sommes tes frères ! Nous sommes tes sœurs. Nous sommes tes parents ! Nous sommes ton peuple ! Nous sommes ton héritage !_ »

_Et tes juges. _

Mais, un jour, alors qu'il chassait dans la Nuit d'Encre Bleue, il avait rencontré un Enfant du Saint Peuple…

« (… ?) »

**Un regard : et une danse naquit, entre eux.**

**Un timide sourire, et cette main…**

**« **_**Es-tu… ?**_** »**

…**c'était un pas qui dansait, et qui l'invitait à valser au soleil ! **

_**La Nacre de mon cœur**_

_**Chante avec toi, mon ami.**_

_**Es-tu là, dans la nuit, en mon âme ?**_

_**Toi, le Compagnon de ma vie !**_

_**Regarde mon cœur de perle, si sensible…**_

_**Ne cache point le sien, telle une armure…**_

_**Même si tu es Chevalier !**_

**« … ! »**

**Mais, alors qu'il voulait toucher son sourire, si lumineux… l'enfant s'était enfui, emportant sa danse. **

**« **_**Je t'ai… fait peur ?**_** »**

Son cœur devint alors un requiem : et le Maître Dragon connut la solitude, lui qui baignait depuis l'éternité dans ses ténèbres.

« _(Je dois être hideux. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir mon visage…)_ »

Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal… mais l'Enfant du Soleil avait pris peur. Et sa danse s'était évanouie.

Seul subsistait… son Requiem.

« (_Le Masque… m'est donc bien destiné._) »

Car jamais n'avait-il vu de _sourire_, dans ce monde ténébreux où seul un Masque Noir l'attendrait, un jour.

**« N'oublie jamais que tu es mon fils, Gerome. Tu as en toi le Sang du plus puissant Peuple qui soit. »**

Les paroles de sa mère l'irritaient, si affectueuses fussent-elles.

**« Celui qui devient le Compagnon d'un Maître Dragon… doit abandonner sa lumière. »**

Les ricanements de son Conseiller le tourmentaient, si fondés fussent-ils.

**« Un Protecteur est lié à son Protégé pour l'éternité. Elle n'a de sens que si ce lien est honoré. »**

Les conseils de son père le tourmentaient, si importants fussent-ils.

'_Descendant d'une Maîtresse Dragon… Compagnon d'un Enfant du Soleil… Protecteur d'un Saint Prince… je n'aurais pas dû être tout cela._'

Car un Maître Dragon ternit ce qu'il touche, mais un Enfant du Soleil illumine ce qu'il regarde. Et Íñigo était le Prince du Saint Peuple, qui souriait à son Protecteur… malgré son Masque.

« _Je suis le Souverain des Cieux et le Maître Dragon Suprême. Obéissez-moi, vous qui prétendez éprouver ma puissance ! _»

« _Montre-la ! Décime-nous, et nous serons tiens, à tes côtés, dans les cieux !_ »

Il n'était donc pas question qu'Íñigo devînt son Compagnon. Il ne mettrait jamais les pieds ici, et ne saurait rien de sa Lignée de Seigneur du Ciel. Lui devait régler la Dette du Sang, pour pouvoir voler en paix aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait. Oui, il rejoindrait son Prince, et…

'_Enfer ! Ils ne me laisseront donc aucun répit ?!_'

Distrait par le souvenir de son Protégé, il avait esquivé de justesse une attaque mortelle. Elle lui eût arraché la veine jugulaire, sans pitié. Autour de lui, les Ailes Noires grondaient, impatientes de combattre…

« _Fils de la Raffinée ! Aile d'un Souverain !_ Crois-tu pouvoir ainsi soumettre nos crocs ? »

« Ne détourne pas le regard ! Ton Masque n'est rien face à nos sens. _Un seul instant, et c'est la mort qui t'attend !_ »

D'un puissant coup de hache, Gerome l'Impassible envoya les agresseurs se disperser. Plusieurs tombèrent et l'un se brisa sur un rocher, dans un gémissement : mais ceux qui demeurèrent glapirent, ravis de sa férocité.

« C'est cela ! Combats… _combats_ ! »

« Réveille ta férocité, et… _prends ton envol_ ! »

L'Impassible gronda, plus fort que tous les autres réunis. Mais, en son cœur, un danseur de chrysanthème pleurait.

'_Quelle misère. Pas étonnant que le Saint Prince m'ait fui, alors qu'il n'était qu'enfant. Je dois être hideux… comme eux._'

« Un seul pas et votre existence ne sera plus_. Je ne suis qu'une Ombre, qu'un croc solitaire, qui ne connaît que les Ténèbres et les batailles…_ »

_**Gerome… Gerome… je t'en prie… **_

Il rugissait, de plus en plus fort.

« _Condamné à porter le Masque, et à voler, à jamais solitaire, dans le ciel…_ »

_**Ne… t'éloigne… pas de moi…**_

Pris d'un terrible pressentiment, le Chevalier Wyverne interrompit la diatribe rituelle. Surpris, ses pairs le virent se détacher du Cercle des Crocs, d'un pas décidé. Certains voulurent le déchiqueter, mais lui les renversa d'un coup de poing.

« Où vas-tu ? Le Rituel n'est pas fini. »

Le Conseiller se dressait devant lui. L'envie le démangeait de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à ses pairs, mais celui-là était le seul qu'il n'avait guère le droit de mordre.

« Íñigo a besoin de moi. »

Nerveux, le Souverain des Maîtres Dragon tournait la tête vers la Mer Sombre.

'_Je n'aurais pas dû m'absenter. Même pour une journée. Car c'est toujours quand je m'éloigne de lui, qu'il en profite pour se mettre en danger._'

« Il a besoin du Maître Dragon Suprême. Pas de Gerome, le Chevalier Wyverne. »

Un grondement – animal – sortit de sa gorge.

« Il a besoin de moi maintenant. Ecarte… _écarte-toi, Conseiller_ ! »

Le cri avait été si guttural, si féroce, que même les Maîtres Dragon, à côté, avait cessé de s'agiter. Le regard brillant, ils le contemplaient, comme s'ils reconnaissaient enfin leur Souverain.

'_Minerva avait raison. Je suis son Protecteur, et je dois rester à ses côtés à chaque instant de ma vie._'

« _Mon Compagnon a besoin de moi_. _Tu m'as entendu, Serviteur ?!_ »

Le grondement avait empli le ciel, encore plus puissant que le précédent. Alors, les Ailes Noires hurlèrent leur joie, joignant leur clameur à la sienne.

« Impressionnant. Tu as le Sang du Souverain dans tes veines… mais ta puissance dépasse celle qui te l'a légué. Pourtant… si tu n'accomplis pas le Rituel, tu n'auras pas la force du Maître Dragon Suprême, capable de dominer le Royaume Sombre. Penses-tu qu'un simple Chevalier Wyverne soit en mesure de pénétrer les Ténèbres, sans être englouti par elles ? »

Le Conseiller avait raison. Sans la force nécessaire, que lui conférait son Sang… il mourrait même avant même d'atteindre le cœur des Ténèbres. Et si – dans son malheur – Íñigo se perdait là-bas… comment pourrait-il jamais espérer le retrouver ? C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait accepté ce rituel barbare, qu'il méprisait, et qu'il avait rejoint ses pairs, qu'il abhorrait.

« … »

Un Maître Dragon ne pouvait trahir sa Parole – fût-il le Suprême. Les Ailes Noires sont beaucoup de choses (qu'il hait, pour la plupart) : mais elles sont loyales à ceux qu'elles décident de protéger. Et lui, qui en est le Souverain, ne peut prétendre oublier cette loi. Mieux valait encore encourir le Jugement du Cercle des Crocs : combattre un par un les Maîtres Dragon qui le composaient, avec la promesse inéluctable, à l'issue de l'Epreuve, d'une mort atroce.

« _Maître Dragon Suprême ! Maître Dragon Suprême ! Maître Dragon Suprême !_ Montre ta force, et sois notre Souverain ! »

Zelcher la Raffinée avait – jadis – brisé ce sombre Cercle. C'était la seule Maîtresse Dragon, depuis des siècles, à avoir réussi un tel exploit. C'est pourquoi les Ailes Noires s'étaient regroupées autour de son unique Descendant, dont l'envergure était plus grande que la sienne, et l'ombre plus profonde encore.

«_ Le Sang de ma Mère entend vos appels. Mais celui de mon Père m'enjoint de protéger mon aimé !_ Dois-je abandonner Celui qui est lié à moi ? »

Le Cercle lui répond – clameur pour clameur.

« Fais-le Compagnon ! _Fais-le Compagnon ! _»

Il domina la falaise, les surplombant de son ombre.

« _Le reconnaîtrez-vous, si je le fais Compagnon ?_ »

Eux levèrent les crocs, chantant avec leur Roi.

« _Nous le reconnaîtrons, car tu es notre Souverain ! Et le Compagnon d'un Souverain… est le Protégé de notre Peuple !_ »

« … »

Gerome ferma les yeux, repensant au seul chant qu'il chérissait, à la seule danse qu'il désirait.

'_Pardon, Íñigo. Mais… tu m'as trop touché, pour que je t'abandonne._'

« Mais que fais-tu… ! »

D'un geste brusque, le Chevalier Wyverne avait arraché le Masque Noir de l'autel, que gardait le Conseiller.

« … »

_**Gerome… tu… **_

Autour de lui, la ténébreuse clameur avait cessé. Personne n'avait osé – jusqu'alors – _toucher_ l'Artefact qui pouvait changer un Maître Dragon en Ombre, et un Chevalier en Souverain : le Magister Noir.

« _Souverain, Souverain ! Si tu ne supportes pas les ténèbres de l'Artefact Maudit… elles te dévoreront !_ Et nous serons seuls, sans ton ombre, pour nous guider… »

« _N'abandonne pas ton Peuple, par impatience ! Le Rituel ne doit pas être accéléré !_ Nous reconnaissons ta force, aussi… »

« _Silence._ »

C'était la deuxième fois, que lui touchait le Magister : mais probablement la dernière fois, qu'il s'en souviendrait.

_**Celui qui porte le Masque Noir ne montrera plus jamais ses Sentiments. **_

_**Ils seront dévorés par sa fidélité. **_

«_ Je surpasserai ma Mère, et protégerai mon Compagnon !_ »

Le cri qu'il avait poussé avait englouti tous les précédents, tant il était puissant et déterminé. Les Ailes Noires tremblèrent, mais lui pensa à celui qu'il aimait.

'_Íñigo, si tu peux m'entendre… sache ce que je n'ai pas su te dire, et que je n'apprendrai certainement jamais à… te dire._'

_**Je t'aime. **_

Le Masque avait englouti son visage.


End file.
